


Fairy Saga

by Stokrot, Yukina92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukina92/pseuds/Yukina92
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu, żyły sobie wróżki… Tak zaczynała się większość historii, które wysłuchiwał w swoim dzieciństwie młody władca Samarkandy - król Otabek. Jednak jakież jest jego zaskoczenie, gdy na jego drodze pojawia się jedna z tych niezwykłych istot, o których mówi się, iż wymarły. A propozycja jaka mu zostaje złożona przez młodego wróża, jest równie niesamowita.





	1. Król Otabek i wróżka.

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca na AO3. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bowiem jest zupełnie inny niż to, co kiedyś pisałam. Wielkie podziękowania dla Stokrot, która odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty jako beta. Jesteś wielka. No i słowniczek jest na końcu.

**01.**

                Otabek wraz z kilkoma rycerzami przemknął do otwartej bramy posiadłości. Wyjrzał zza rogu i przebiegł wzrokiem po dziedzińcu. Był opustoszały, nie licząc kilku pachołków i służby, oni jednak w ogóle go nie interesowali. Spojrzał na swoich ludzi czekających w oddali i dał im znak. Ruszyli zbitą grupą i wpadli na dziedziniec, strasząc służki oraz służących. Z głównego wejścia wybiegła garstka rycerzy, ale było to zbyt mało, by powstrzymać natarcie.

                Altin ze swoją świtą wszedł do głównego holu, gdzie leżało kilku rannych, a kolejni zostali pojmani przez jego żołnierzy. Podszedł do jednego z jeńców – piegowatego blondyna w bogato zdobionej szacie, po czym wyciągnął z pochwy miecz i przyłożył do podbródka młodego szlachcica. Ten jęknął przestraszony, zarówno na widok ostrza, jak i osoby przed nim.

                - Gdzie lord Abelashiva? – rzucił Otabek krótko.

              - W s-swojej najlepszej komnacie. Wschodnie skrzydło, drugie piętro, ostatnie drzwi – wyrecytował kornie blondyn. – Ponoć szkoli swoją najnowszą zdobycz, której nikomu nie chciał pokazać, Wasza Królewska Mość.

                Młody władca cofnął klingę i skinął głową. Blondyna i jego towarzyszy wyprowadzono, on zaś odwrócił się do swojego niewielkiego oddziału. Przybyli z nim rycerze doskonale wiedzieli, jak bardzo był wściekły na to, co tu się działo. Do niedawna nie miał twardych dowodów, co nie pozwalało mu na działanie - jednak wystarczyła jedna mocniej zakrapiana noc w posiadłości lorda Abelashivy, by dwie z więzionych przezeń prostytutek uciekły. I jeszcze pół biedy, jeśli byłyby to kobiety z niższych warstw społecznych, ale w tym wypadku szło o młodych chłopców, przeważnie synów kupców, skrybów, a nawet kaznodziei. Jako król Otabek musiał jakoś zareagować. Gdy zatem na jego dwór dotarło dwóch młodych, sponiewieranych chłopaków, prosząc o audiencję, od razu ich przyjął, wysłuchał, a potem kazał wykąpać, ubrać, nakarmić i umieścić w przestronnych komnatach. Wysłał też do nich medyka, a sam wraz z Nadworną Radą, postanowił zorganizować niewielki nalot.

                - Przeszukać dwór i uwolnić wszystkich więźniów – rozkazał. – Jeśli w pokojach będą klienci, aresztować. Lorda Abelashivę zostawcie mnie.

                Wszyscy rozpierzchli się po posiadłości z wyjątkiem kilku rycerzy, którzy towarzyszyli mu od początku. Na jego skinienie ruszyli w kierunku wskazanym przez blondwłosego młodziana. Wspięli się po schodach, a gdy znaleźli się we właściwym korytarzu, już z jego końca dobiegły ich stłumione krzyki pełne cierpienia i bólu.

                Otabek wzmocnił uchwyt na rękojeści miecza i ruszył przodem. Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi i, niesiony złością, wpadł do pomieszczenia. Na wielkim łożu nad drobną sylwetką pochylał się barczysty mężczyzna. Na sobie miał luźną koszulę, której rękawy były podwinięte. W dłoni trzymał świecę, a gdy ją przechylił, wosk skapnął na postać pod nim. Ta zawyła z bólu i zaczęła się szamotać.

                - Zejdź z łóżka. Natychmiast! – warknął Altin, zamachując się mieczem. – To królewski rozkaz! I odstaw świecę na bok.

                Mężczyzna o długich, kręconych włosach powoli ześliznął się z materaca, jednak kolejnego polecenia już nie wykonał. Odwrócił się ponownie w stronę łoża i z perfidnym uśmiechem przybliżył świecę do ciała swojej ofiary. Stłumiony krzyk bólu poniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a Otabek nie czekając długo, rzucił się w stronę lorda. Zaraz obok niego pojawili się pozostali rycerze, którzy pomogli obezwładnić, a następnie wyprowadzili mężczyznę. Gdy wyszli, młody król znów skierował spojrzenie ku ozdobnemu łożu, a to, co tam zobaczył, sprawiło, że miecz wyśliznął się z jego dłoni i z brzękiem upadł na podłogę.

                Na materacu, pośród granatowej pościeli, leżała najpiękniejsza istota, jaką kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu, a o której pobratymcach dotąd tylko czytał w baśniach i na zajęciach wymarłych języków. Co prawda wiła się z bólu, była skrępowana i poraniona, ale wciąż piękna. Dopiero po chwili zaczął dostrzegać, co mu zrobiono. Bowiem nie miał wątpliwości, że to chłopak.

                Drobne ciało było odsłonięte i tylko skrawek materiału przymocowany do złotego pasa został przewiązany wokół jego bioder. W ustach tkwił knebel, a oczy przesłaniała czarna tkanina, zawiązana z tyłu głowy. Ręce chłopca były wykręcone do tyłu i związane, podobnie jak nogi. Liny boleśnie wrzynały się w bladą skórę, a jedna z kostek była cała sina i Altin obawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie jest złamana. Jednak najbardziej zabolało go to, co zrobiono ze skrzydłami. Miał bowiem przed oczami istotę, której od wieków nie widziano w tej części świata i uważano wręcz za wymarły gatunek. Chłopak był wróżką.

                Niestety, jego skrzydła zostały boleśnie przedziurawione na końcach i przywiązane do ramy łóżka, tak by nie mógł ich złożyć. To na nich – bardzo delikatnych – znalazł się cały wosk, i w nich też wypalił dziury płomień świecy. Otabka nieomal zemdliło na widok tego, co zrobiono młodemu wróżowi, niemniej zebrał się w sobie.

                Z niezwykłą dla siebie delikatnością pozbył się płatów wosku z błoniastych skrzydeł więźnia. Towarzyszyły temu bolesne jęki. W następnej kolejności pozbył się lin, przytrzymujących skrzydła w nienaturalnej pozycji. Jasnowłosy wróż od razu je złożył i spróbował przekręcić się na bok. Łkał cicho, kiedy Otabek sięgnął do niego; na jego dotyk zaś zareagował paniką i nie dziwiło go to ani trochę.

                - _Tóg go bog é_ 1 – odezwał się, a stworzenie zamarło i przekręciło głowę w jego stronę. Otabek poczuł dumę, że jednak zdecydował się na naukę jednego z wymarłych języków. Miał teraz dziką satysfakcję, że mógł go użyć.

                - _Tóg go bog é_ – powtórzył, wyciągając zza pasa sztylet i rozcinając liny, które krępowały wróża. Na końcu pozbył się knebla i opaski, przesłaniającej oczy. Okazały się one niesamowite, w głębokim odcieniu szmaragdu. Oczarowały go, mimo iż były zaszklone od łez i zaczerwienione.

                - _Tóg go bog é.Tá sé os a chionn_ – powiedział, delikatnie odgarniając splątane włosy z twarzy młodzieńca. - _Beidh sé go maith. Beidh mé ag cabhrú leat._ 2

                Blondyn chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie do końca docierały do niego te słowa. Dopiero po chwili wstrząsnął nim spazmatyczny płacz. Wręcz rzucił się brunetowi na szyję, nie zważając na swoją prawdopodobnie złamaną kostkę i okaleczone skrzydła.

                - _Sábháil dom. Le do thoil_ – zawył między szlochami prosto w jego ucho. – _Sábháil dom. Sábháil._ 3

                - _Tóg go bog é. Beidh mé cúram a ghlacadh de tú_ 4 – odpowiedział Altin, jedną dłonią oplatając szczupłą talię, a drugą sięgając po prześcieradło. Szarpnął za nie chyba trochę za mocno, bo chłopak aż się spłoszył. To wtedy też źle ułożył prawą nogę i jęknął z bólu.

                Otabek ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę opuchniętej i sinej kostki. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół gestu, nie wiedząc, jak wróż zareaguje na dotknięcie. Ten jednak przesunął stopę bardziej w jego stronę.

                Altin okrył drobne ciało prześcieradłem i delikatnie wziął w palce chudą nogę. Chłopak syknął z bólu na sam dotyk, co upewniło go tylko, że kość jest złamana. Znów wezbrała w nim wściekłość, gdy pomyślał, przez co tak piękne stworzenie musiało przejść. A gdy dotarło do niego, że przeklęty Abelashiva mógł robić podobne rzeczy pozostałym chłopcom, wzbierała w nim ochota, by jak najszybciej wydać nań wyrok śmierci. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wszyscy zeznają przeciwko lordowi.

                Pewnie wziął wróża na ręce, a ten nie zaprotestował. Szczupłe ręce otoczyły jego szyję,  jednak po chwili jedna z nich zniknęła, a podbródek blondyna oparł się na jego ramieniu.

                - _Cloch. Cloch_ 5 – powtarzał chłopak niczym mantrę. Otabek odwrócił się i zobaczył mały, połyskujący złotawym blaskiem kamyczek, leżący na szafce przy łóżku. Wróż zaczął się wyrywać i wyciągać ręce w tę stronę, ale powstrzymał go silnym uściskiem.

                - _Caithfidh mé a thaispeáint don rí_ – wyznał blondyn, opierając dłonie na jego napierśniku i spoglądając na niego dużymi pełnymi łez oczyma. – _Caithfidh mé a thaispeáint don rí._ 6

                Altin, widząc rozpacz malującą się na twarzy młodzieńca, podszedł do szafki i pochylił się, pozwalając mu zgarnąć z niej kamyczek. Wróż mocno zacisnął na nim dłoń i przycisnął do piersi. Dopiero wtedy mogli opuścić pomieszczenie. Gdy szli przez posiadłość lorda Abelashivy, słyszał szepty wśród swoich rycerzy – spod prześcieradła wystawały bowiem krańce pokaleczonych skrzydeł – ale nie przejmował się tym. Chciał uratować to stworzenie. Tak rzadkie, tak tajemnicze. Przecież wróżki wymarły rzekomo całe tysiące lat temu. A tu proszę. Taka zdobycz.

**02.**

                Otabek bardzo nie lubił królewskich szat. Nienawidził jupul, wysokich butów, peleryn wlokących się za nim po ziemi i korony spoczywającej na głowie. Zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się w zbroi. Od zawsze wolał fechtować, strzelać z łuku a nawet bić się wręcz. Nie przepadał za paradowaniem w eleganckich strojach, ale jako jedyny potomek władcy wiedział, że czekają go i takie okazje. A kiedy trzy lata temu ojciec zmarł, zaś on został koronowany na króla Samarkandy, zwyczajnie nie miał już wyjścia.

                Dlatego lubił dni takie jak ten, kiedy mógł pozwolić sobie na nieco swobodniejszy strój, gdyż w planach nie było żadnego ważnego spotkania. Choć i tak starał się wyglądać dystyngowanie i reprezentacyjnie. Ot, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś wysoko postawiony wpadł z niezapowiedzianą wizytą na zamek.

                Wszedł na jeden z korytarzy w spokojniejszej części zamku, oddalonej od jego głównych sal i gwaru związanego z życiem dworu. To tutaj umieścił Jurija – bo tak na imię miał wróż, którego wyniósł z posiadłości lorda Abelashivy. Blondyn tyle zdążył wyszeptać, nim zasnął w jego objęciach, gdy kierowali się w stronę miasta. Otabek nie chciał, by ktokolwiek niechciany wszedł do jednego z pokoi i odkrył obecność niezwykłego gościa, toteż o komnacie, w której go umieścił wiedziało oprócz niego tylko kilka osób, w tym dwoje służących, Viktor Nikiforov – najlepszy medyk na dworze, jego prawa ręka, Chris Giacometti oraz najbardziej zaufany rycerz – Phichit Chulanont.

                Gdy znalazł się przy właściwych drzwiach, od razu dostrzegł smagłego strażnika trzymającego wartę. Na widok swego władcy pokłonił się lekko, po czym wpuścił go do środka. Przy łóżku wróża kręcił się srebrnowłosy mężczyzna, uczesany w ciasny, dobierany warkocz.

                - Co z nim? – spytał Otabek, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi i zwracając na siebie uwagę medyka.

                - Jego stan się polepszył, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział tamten, zmieniając bandaż na nodze wciąż nieprzytomnego pacjenta. – Gorączka spadła, kostka też się dobrze goi.

                - A skrzydła? – spytał Altin, podchodząc bliżej i stając w nogach łoża. Gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, spojrzał na rozmówcę ciemnymi oczyma. – Co z jego skrzydłami?

                - Uszczerbki są zbyt rozległe, bym mógł je doprowadzić do pierwotnego stanu – wyznał Viktor z westchnieniem, spuszczając wzrok. – Wypalone dziury nie chcą się zrosnąć. Uszkodzone są też nerwy, więc może czasami odczuwać ból. Obawiam się też, że z tego powodu już nigdy nie będzie mógł latać.

                - Zbyt by cierpiał – przyznał ze smutkiem Otabek, spoglądając na drobną, jasnowłosą postać, otuloną ciepłą kołdrą.

                Pamiętał, gdy go tu przywiózł. Był roztrzęsiony i przerażony tym, jak w ciągu kilku godzin jazdy podniosła się temperatura ciała wróża. Od razu kazał wezwać medyka i w pierwszym odruchu zaniósł chłopca na swoje pokoje. Tam wróż spędził dobę, pod czujnym okiem Viktora. To wtedy młody władca dowiedział się o poobijanych żebrach i kilku innych mocno nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, jakie zrobiono blondynowi. Nikiforov stwierdził też, że Jurij był chory już od dłuższego czasu, ale prawdopodobnie adrenalina, która pozwoliła mu przetrwać ten koszmar, trzymała gorączkę w ryzach. Dopiero gdy emocje opadły, choroba zaatakowała ze zdwojoną siłą.

                Kiedy było już wiadomo, że wróż przeżyje, przeniósł go właśnie tutaj i doglądał dzień w dzień. Medyk podawał właściwe leki i starał się wyleczyć skrzydła, które ucierpiały najbardziej. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że nic z tego. Otabek był zły na siebie, że zwlekał tak długo z decyzją pojmania lorda Abelashivy. Gdyby był odrobinę bardziej stanowczy, zapewne Jurija nawet by tu nie było.

                - W każdym razie już z nim lepiej – powtórzył Viktor. – Gorączka systematycznie spada i myślę, że jeśli dalej tak będzie, to ocknie się na dniach. Złamanie rychło się zrośnie, a żebra też nie powinny mocno mu doskwierać. Ale skrzydeł niestety nie zdołam odratować.

                - Rozumiem – odparł Altin i splótł ramiona na piersi. Nikiforov zebrał swoje rzeczy, pokłonił mu się lekko, po czym opuścił komnatę, zostawiając go samego wraz ze śpiącym Jurijem.

                Teraz, kiedy twarz blondyna była umyta i odsłonięta, widać było wyraźnie kilka zadrapań a nawet siniec na policzku. Mimo to wróż był piękny. Złote włosy rozsypały się niczym aureola wokół głowy. Długie rzęsy wachlarzem rzucały cień na kości policzkowe, z których jedną zdobił niewielki tatuaż w kształcie lilijki. Usta były wąskie i miały delikatny, brzoskwiniowy odcień. Otabek nie mógł się napatrzeć; w książkach zawsze pisano o nietuzinkowym pięknie wróżek, ale to było ponad wszystko co znał.

                Podszedł bliżej i przyłożył dłoń do czoła śpiącego. Było ciepłe, ale już nie tak rozpalone jak w dniu, gdy tu przybyli i wróż cały aż dygotał w jego objęciach z trawiącej go gorączki. Król cieszył się, że Jurij wracał do zdrowia i będą mogli porozmawiać… to jest, o ile chłopak w ogóle tego zechce. Domyślał się, przez co jego gość mógł przejść u lorda Abelashivy i wcale nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby nie chciał z nim rozmawiać.

                Westchnął i wyszedł z komnaty. Za jej drzwiami Phichit właśnie rozmawiał z Guang Hongiem Ji, który miał go zmienić. Otabek nie bardzo chciał, by ktoś poza Chulanontem pilnował Jurija, ale rozumiał swojego zaufanego rycerza w zupełności. W końcu był człowiekiem i też potrzebował odpoczynku. Smagły mężczyzna sam zaproponował tego młodzieńca, mówiąc że jest zwinny, szybki, zna kilka języków obcych i w pełni można mu ufać. Altin przystał na to, choć gdy zobaczył drobnego, niewysokiego szatyna o niewinnym wyrazie twarzy, powątpiewał w jego zdolności. To jednak mogło być doskonałą zmyłką – postanowił więc zaufać Phichitowi.

                Obaj rycerze pokłonili mu się, na co odpowiedział delikatnym uśmiechem i ruszył w swoją stronę. Zdecydował się udać do gabinetu, by przejrzeć zaległe dokumenty, które piętrzyły się na jego biurku. Kolejna z rzeczy, za którymi nie przepadał jako król. Pilnowanie spraw państwa. Im więcej ich się gromadziło, tym bardziej zaczynał doceniać lekkie i beztroskie życie księcia, na które tak narzekał jeszcze kilka lat temu. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, było całkiem przyjemne i z niewielką ilością obowiązków.

                Skręcił w korytarz, gdzie znajdował się gabinet i dostrzegł Chrisa, opierającego się o ścianę z rękoma zaplecionymi na piersi. Gdy mężczyzna usłyszał kroki, spojrzał wprost na niego. Jego twarz była poważna i zapowiadała długą i zapewne niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę. Altin westchnął i przeszedł obok niego.

                - Możemy porozmawiać, Wasza Królewska Mość? – odezwał się bardzo oficjalnie Giacometti. Był starszy od niego o pięć lat i król traktował go raczej jak starszego brata. Od małego razem wychowywali się na dworze. Ród Chrisa bowiem od lat służył Altinom radą jako najbardziej godny zaufania.

                - Oczywiście – odparł Otabek, otwierając drzwi i zapraszając go do środka. – Swoją drogą, nie musisz być taki formalny, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz.

                Chris nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł przy biurku. Młody król okrążył je i zasiadł po przeciwnej stronie. Przez chwilę czekał, aż blondyn wyłoży swoją sprawę, ale gdy to nie nastąpiło, zwyczajnie przysunął do siebie papiery. W końcu to nie on chciał rozmawiać, więc czemu miałby zaczynać dyskusję? Giacometti chyba to wyczuł, bo nie minęło kilka chwil, a odezwał się pierwszy.

                - Chodzi o tę wróżkę – zaczął, ale brunet wpadł mu w słowo.

                - Wróża - poprawił, równocześnie czytając list od księcia Emila z północnych ziem Samarkandy. – To chłopak, więc poprawna forma to wróż. Wróżka jest formą żeńską.

                - Chodzi o tego WRÓŻA – ponownie odezwał się Chris z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. Wydawał się z lekka poirytowany. – Naprawdę chcesz go trzymać w komnatach w północnym skrzydle? Uważam to za wielce nieodpowiedzialne i niebezpieczne.

                - Jest nieprzytomny, poobijany, ranny. Naprawdę sądzisz, że będzie stanowił jakiekolwiek zagrożenie? – spytał Otabek, odkładając list i spoglądając w zielone oczy swojego rozmówcy.

                - Nic o nim nie wiemy – zauważył starszy mężczyzna. – Ile ma lat? Skąd się tu wziął? Gdzie leży jego kraj? Co potrafi? Posiada jakąś magię? W dawnych czasach wróżki miały zdolności magiczne. A my o nim wiemy tylko tyle, że był zabawką lorda Abelashivy i ma na imię Jurij.

                - Sądząc po tym, jak go potraktował, może być z wyższej warstwy społecznej – zauważył Altin, kompletnie, ignorując trafne uwagi swojego przyjaciela. – Abelashiva raczej nie brał pod swój dach byle kogo… więc może jakiś szlachcic, a nawet lord. Nie sądzę, by był tylko zbłąkanym wróżem.

                - Otabek! – zawołał Chris, podnosząc się z miejsca i zwracając jego uwagę. – Myślisz o jego pozycji, zamiast o tym, że może dokonać najazdu na nasz kraj! Sam wiesz najlepiej, że to my dwa tysiące lat temu najechaliśmy na te ziemie i wyparliśmy rdzenny lud, jakim były wróżki. Co jeśli nie wyginęły? Co jeśli gdzieś się ukryły i przez setki lat wzrastały w siłę?

                Było coś w słowach lorda, co trochę go zaniepokoiło. To prawda, jego przodkowie w poszukiwaniu nowych ziem do zamieszkania dotarli do Samarkandy i zamieszkali pośród wróżek, które przyjęły ich ciepło. Jednak wkrótce ludzie zaczęli zbytnio się wywyższać, uważając wróżki za dziki, pierwotny lud i tylko wykorzystując ich magiczne zdolności. Gdy zaś zbuntowały się, wygnali je, przejmując władzę i mordując ich ówczesnego wodza wraz z  całą jego rodziną. W ten oto sposób ludzie zawładnęli tymi ziemiami. Potem nastąpiły kolejne wojny, dzięki którym obecne księstwo zyskało dzisiejszą potęgę i rozmiary. Mimo wszystko jednak Otabkowi nie wydawało się, by wróż miał nieczyste intencje.

                - Nie sądzisz, że gdyby był wystarczająco potężnym wróżem, to poradziłby sobie z lordem Abelashivą? – zauważył, a Giacometti prychnął, prostując się.

                - Jesteś naiwny, jeśli myślisz, że przybył w pokojowych zamiarach. W końcu sam najlepiej znasz historię wróżek, bo to twoja ulubiona część historii – stwierdził lord. – I zobaczysz: jeszcze będziesz żałował, że go nie dobiłeś, a zamiast tego przywiozłeś, by uratować.

                Chris odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Może i tkwiło w tym wszystkim ziarnko prawdy i podejrzenia blondyna były słuszne, ale Altin wolał najpierw sam porozmawiać z Jurijem, gdy ten się ocknie. To ojciec nauczył go nie oceniać książki po okładce.

**03.**

                Otabek siedział na brzegu łóżka, wpatrując się w spokojną twarz Jurija. Oddech wróża był miarowy, a jego stan na tyle stabilny, że mógł się zbudzić w każdej chwili. Władca Samarkandy chciał przy tym być, choć wiedział, że może to nastąpić w dowolnym momencie dnia, kiedy akurat będzie mocno zajęty. Niemniej bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać, najszybciej,  jak to możliwe.

                Wyciągnął dłoń, by odgarnąć z czoła złote kosmyki. Delikatnie pogładził policzek i gwałtownie cofnął dłoń, gdy dobiegło go ciche mruknięcie. Spojrzał na wróża, który poruszył się pod lżejszą już pościelą i zatrzepotał rzęsami. Spod powiek błysnęły szmaragdowe tęczówki, a przez twarz przebiegł grymas, spowodowany zapewne bólem w złamanej kostce.

                Parę oddechów później wzrok Jurija zatrzymał się na nim. Altin nie wiedział, jak zareagować, a wróż spłoszył się w następnej chwili, próbując odsunąć od niego. Jednak złamana kostka i poobijane żebra przypomniały mu, w jakim jest stanie, przez co skrzywił się z bólu, ponownie opadając na poduszki.

              - _Tóg go bog é_ – odezwał się łagodnie Otabek, zyskując pełną uwagę blondyna. Był on wyraźnie zaskoczony faktem, że człowiek przemówił do niego w jego ojczystym języku. Do króla dotarło zaś, że Jurij zapewne niewiele pamięta z tego, co wydarzyło się w posiadłości lorda Abelashivy.

                - _Tá tú sábháilte_ – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem. – _Cheana féin tá tú sábháilte._ 7

                - _Cén chaoi a bhfuil a fhios agat mo theanga_ _?_ – zapytał wróż ochryple. – _Agus nuair a bhfuil mé?_ 8

                - _Rinne mé staidéar ar é_ – odpowiedział król. – _Tá tú ag an gcúirt ríoga na Samarkand._ 9

                Między nimi zapadła cisza. Otabek miał wiele pytań, ale nie chciał wyjść na nachalnego. Poza tym blondyn ledwo co się ocknął i zapewne był osłabiony – w końcu kilka dobrych dni męczyła go wysoka gorączka. Powinien odpoczywać, by jak najszybciej dojść do siebie. Chciał nawet to zaproponować, ale chłopak odezwał się pierwszy.

                - S-Skoro jesteśmy w Samarkandzie, to rozmawiajmy w waszym języku – rzekł, trochę zmieszany. Brunet wyprostował się, a zaskoczenie odbiło się na jego twarzy; całkiem jak nie przystało na króla. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko i przybrał właściwą sobie postawę poważnego władcy. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

                - Też się uczyłem – wyznał wróż, po czym powoli spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Altin, widząc to, natychmiast mu pomógł. Podłożył poduszki pod jego plecy, przy okazji zerkając na skrzydła. Wyglądały okropnie, całe postrzępione i podziurawione, a przecież miały taki piękny kształt i barwę. Było mu naprawdę przykro z ich powodu.

                - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – spytał, nalewając Jurijowi wody do kryształowej szklanki i podając naczynie. – Kim jesteś? Według naszych podań, wróżki wyginęły. A jednak… mam żywą przed sobą.

                - Na północy znajdują się Góry Gaławskie. Jest tam dość rozległa przełęcz porośnięta dziką, gęstą puszczą – odpowiedział blondyn, opróżniwszy szklankę. – Wy nazywacie ją Puszczą Saviecką. Ten las jest dla nas, wróżek, domem. Małym królestwem, które nawet nie jest wydzielone na mapie, bowiem pasmo górskie podzielone jest miedzy trzy wielkie księstwa.

                - I tylko po samą puszczę nikt nie sięga – wtrącił Otabek, odbierając od niego naczynie i odstawiając na szafkę. – Bo jakoś jeszcze nikomu nie udało się stamtąd wrócić żywemu. Teraz wiem czemu.

                - Tak – przytaknął lekko wróż. – A ja… Jestem Jurij Plisiecki. Siódmy książę Puszczy Savieckiej. Pretendent do tronu królewskiego. 

                - A co sprowadza cię do Samarkandy? – chciał wiedzieć młody władca.

                - Moi starsi bracia, matka… Wszyscy mają w pamięci ten dzień, kiedy ludzie przegnali wróżki z tych ziem – odparł królewicz, a Altin poczuł ostrzegawcze piknięcie. Jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała ku rękojeści miecza, który zawsze miał przy pasie. – Oni… Oni wciąż chowają urazę. Ale ja tego nie pamiętam. Urodziłem się już po tym wszystkim. Podobnie jak obecny król Samarkandy. Więc… Uznałem, że spróbuję przeprowadzić z nim rozmowy dyplomatyczne.

                - Chcesz powiedzieć, że przewędrowałeś prawie całe księstwo zupełnie sam? – spytał Otabek zaskoczony, a w odpowiedzi dostał twierdzące skinienie. – Jesteś księciem. Przyszłą głową państwa i w pojedynkę porwałeś się na taką wyprawę? To skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Powinieneś wziąć ze sobą chociaż dwóch rycerzy.

                - Nikt nie chciał ze mną iść – odpowiedział wróż hardo. – Więc poszedłem sam.

                Brunet westchnął ciężko. Zachowanie królewicza było nieodpowiedzialne, ale bynajmniej nie dziwiło go. Wyglądał na osiemnaście, góra dwadzieścia lat. On sam miał już dwadzieścia pięć, był pełnoprawnym władcą od trzech i powoli uczył się podejmować właściwe decyzje. Choć wciąż zdarzało mu się być lekkomyślnym, co nieustannie wypominał mu Chris.

                - O czym chcesz rozmawiać z królem? – spytał po chwili.

                - To już nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział Jurij trochę opryskliwie, co sprawiło, że Altinowi drgnął kącik ust. – O tym będę rozmawiał tylko z nim. I tylko jemu pokaż…

                Blondyn urwał w pół zdania, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, jakby zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś bardzo ważnego. Nieoczekiwanie jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i Otabkowi zrobiło się naprawdę przykro. Domyślał się też, o co chodziło. Plisiecki chciał mu pokazać mały błyszczący na złoto kamyk, który tak mocno ściskał przez całą podróż aż do pałacu. Dopiero tu udało mu się go wyciągnąć z zaciśniętych dłoni blondyna.

                - Pokażesz to? – odezwał się i zza kołnierza wyciągnął brązowy rzemyk, na którym zawieszony był kamień. – Kazałem go tak umocować, by go nie zniszczyć. Nie powinien być uszkodzony.

                Zdjął z szyi wisiorek i oddał go wróżowi. Ten wziął go od niego z wdzięcznością, po czym od razu zamknął kamień w dłoni. Odetchnął przy tym z niekłamaną ulgą.

                - Nie wiem, czym jest ten błyszczący kamyczek, ale myślę, że Jego Wysokość będzie zainteresowany – dodał Altin.

                - Będę mógł się z nim zobaczyć? Z królem Samarkandy? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie Jurij.

                - Ależ oczywiście. Z chęcią cię przyjmie – zapewnił go, uśmiechając się lekko. – Jest ciekaw twojej osoby. Ale najpierw musisz odpocząć. Każę przysłać do ciebie medyka, żeby mógł cię zbadać.

                Otabek podniósł się ze swojego miejsca na skraju materaca. Skierował się do drzwi, które niespodziewanie otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł Phichit, a jego uwagę od razu zwróciła postać siedząca na łóżku.

                - O! Obudził się – stwierdził, wychylając się lekko, by lepiej przyjrzeć się blondynowi, ale gdy usłyszał znaczące chrząknięcie Altina od razu się zreflektował. – Em. Tak. Więc… Wielka Rada czeka, Wasza Królewska Mość.

                - Och. To już ta pora? – zdziwił się Otabek, ale bądź co bądź całkiem długo siedział przy boku Jurija.

                - Jesteś królem Samarkandy?! – zawołał Jurij za nim. Młody władca spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

                - Cóż… Tak – przyznał. – Odpoczywaj. Porozmawiamy, jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej. Phichit – zwrócił się do rycerza przed nim – zaraz zmienia cię Guang Hong. Pójdziesz po Viktora. Musi zbadać księcia Jurija.

                - Tak jest – zasalutował Chulanont, po czym dodał podniesionym głosem. – Co?! Książę?!

                - Phichit, jesteś za głośny – zganił go król, wychodząc. W progu raz jeszcze spojrzał na zaskoczonego wróża, który najwyraźniej próbował przetworzyć usłyszaną wcześniej informację. Zaskoczenie wyraźnie malowało się na jego twarzy, co dodawało mu niezwykłego uroku. Z tą myślą Altin wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się do Sali Rady. Po drodze jednak uznał, że nie wspomni o przebudzeniu Jurija.

**04.**

                Jurij wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego wybawcą jest sam król Samarkandy. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał wydarzenia z dnia, w którym go odbito. Sam do końca nie wiedział, czy to prawda, niezwykle przyjemny sen, czy może już zdołał umrzeć. Jednakże twarz, która ujrzał wtedy przed oczyma, wydawała się należeć do anioła, który spłynął z niebios, by go uratować. Gdy więc ponownie zobaczył ją po przebudzeniu, nie do końca wiedział, co robić.

                Tamten mężczyzna podał się za lorda. Jurij myślał, że zabierze go do króla, ale ten zrobił z niego swoją prywatną prostytutkę. Dni które spędził związany, torturowany, bity oraz gwałcony, były istnym koszmarem. A już najgorsze były te momenty, kiedy dostawał po skrzydłach – najczulszym punkcie każdej wróżki. Były tak delikatne, że nawet najmniejsze zranienie bolało kilkakrotnie bardziej niż na jakiejkolwiek innej części ciała. I choć niewyobrażalnym cudem udało mu się wysłać wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc do domu, to nie miał pojęcia czy kiedykolwiek dosięgnie ona celu i czy jego rodzina wyśle kogoś na ratunek.

                Wkrótce potem dopadła go choroba. Z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz gorzej i pod koniec niewoli ledwie sobie radził. Nie bardzo już pamiętał, co mu robiono i jak, ale podejrzewał, że zakażenie musiało dostać się do organizmu przez rany na skrzydłach. To tam goiły się one najwolniej, prawie wcale. Nie wiedział, czym potraktował go wtedy tamten mężczyzna.

                Kiedy więc teraz patrzył na swoje skrzydła, wiedział, że szanse na powrót do latania były nikłe. W dużych ziały dziury; zarówno po hakach, przez które przewlekano liny, jak i te wypalone przez świece. Małe też miejscami marszczyły się – były to blizny po oparzeniach -  i strzępiły się też na obrzeżach. Do tego jego łopatki i plecy przeszywał czasem ostry ból. Viktor – nadworny medyk, wytłumaczył mu, że to przez nerwy, które zostały uszkodzone i niestety, przyjdzie mu się zmagać z takim dolegliwościami.

                - Twoja kostka zrasta się zaskakująco szybko i dobrze – odezwał się Viktor, który badał właśnie jego nogę. Jurij siedział na brzegu łóżka w długiej, zwiewnej szacie z odsłoniętymi plecami oraz ramionami, którą dostarczył wcześniej niejaki lord Giacometti. Raczej nie był zbyt przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony, ale najwyraźniej wypełniał rozkazy króla.

                - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to za kilka, najwyżej kilkanaście dni będziesz mógł normalnie chodzić – stwierdził medyk, smarując kostkę i stopę maścią, po czym ponownie ją zabandażował.

                - Jestem wróżem. Teraz, gdy czuję się lepiej, moje obrażenia będą się szybciej goić. Koniec końców, jestem innym gatunkiem – wyznał Jurij, spoglądając na mężczyznę z góry. – Ale twoje medykamenty też mi pomagają.

                Viktor nie odpowiedział, na co Plisiecki przekrzywił głowę. Miał wrażenie, że medyk nie do końca wie, jak z nim rozmawiać i co brać na poważnie, a co przyjmować jako żart czy ironię. To go troszkę denerwowało. W końcu naprawdę starał się nawiązać dobre relacje z każdą napotkaną osobą. A jak na razie udało mu się to z rycerzem Phichitem oraz jego zmiennikiem Guang Hongiem, którzy dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa, kiedy siedział tu sam.

                - Kiedy będę mógł się zobaczyć z królem? – zapytał, gdy srebrnowłosy się wyprostował.

                - Jego Królewska Mość chce jak najszybciej zamknąć sprawę lorda Abelashivy, tego, który cię więził – odpowiedział Nikiforov, obmywając dłonie w misie. – Poza tym król chce, byś najpierw w pełni wrócił do zdrowia. Nie powinieneś się tak spieszyć. Pewne rzeczy wymagają czasu.

                - Dlaczego wszyscy mi to wypominają? – Jurij nastroszył się, lekko unosząc skrzydła. Wszyscy w kółko mu to powtarzali. Bracia, rodzice, Seung Gil Lee, a teraz jakiś człowiek, który nic o nim nie wiedział.

                - Bo jesteś jeszcze księciem – usłyszeli głos przy drzwiach. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Otabek, odprowadzony ukłonem Phichita. Blondyn nie widział go od dnia, kiedy się przebudził, ale dziś jego wybawca miał na sobie piękną, granatową, haftowaną srebrną nicią jopulę z guzikami w tym samym kolorze, do której włożył białe spodnie i wysokie, czarne buty z cholewami. Z ramion zwieszała się peleryna, a ciemne włosy były potargane. Zapewne od korony, którą teraz trzymał w dłoniach.

                - Do tego bardzo młodym – zauważył Altin. – Wydajesz się mieć najwyżej osiemnaście lat.

                Plisiecki wyprostował się. Powinien czuć się mile połechtany, że wyglądał tak młodo, jednak w tym wypadku tylko go to rozdrażniło. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile lat mogli liczyć tamci dwaj, to nawet po zsumowaniu ich wieku, było to nic w porównaniu z nim.

                - Chyba niewiele wiesz o wróżkach, Wasza Królewska Mość – prychnął, prostując plecy.

                - Ejże! Nie pozwalaj sobie – Viktor pogroził mu palcem. – Zwracasz się do głowy państwa, na terenie którego jesteś.

                - A co mnie to! – zakrzyknął Jurij, wzburzony. – Nie masz bladego pojęcia, co mógłbym w jednej chwili zrobić z tobą i twoim królikiem! Poza tym jestem jakieś sześć razy starszy niż wy obaj razem wzięci!

                - Nie pyskuj, książątko z nieistniejącego księstwa – skarcił go medyk. Altin jedynie westchnął ciężko, dostrzegając podobieństwo ich charakterów. Poza tym zachowanie wróża pozwoliło mu wysnuć bardzo prostą konkluzję.

                - Wygląda na to, że już z nim lepiej – mruknął do siebie pod nosem, po czym dodał głośniej. – To ile w takim razie masz lat, książę Plisiecki?

                Obaj uczestnicy sporu spojrzeli na niego. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i zaczęliby się szarpać, wyrywając sobie nawzajem jasne włosy.

                - Dodaj do tych osiemnastu jeszcze czterysta lat. Dokładnie czterysta trzy – fuknął wróż, a Otabek spróbował przetworzyć liczby, które mu podano. Czterysta dwadzieścia jeden lat. Tyle miał chłopak, a właściwie mężczyzna przed nim, który sprawiał wrażenie osiemnastolatka.

                - To niemożliwe! – zakrzyknął Viktor, dając tym samym wyraz także zaskoczeniu Otabka. – Nikt nie może mieć aż tylu lat, wyglądając przy tym tak młodo!

                - Wróżki są długowieczne – skomentował w zamyśleniu Altin, podchodząc bliżej.  – O ile pamiętam, dwadzieścia lat wróżowego życia, to jak nasz jeden rok.

                - N-Naprawdę? – zdumiał się Nikiforov, spoglądając na Jurija, który siedział z rękoma zaplecionymi na piersiach i nastroszonymi skrzydłami. – On naprawdę może mieć ponad czterysta lat?

                - Tak – odpowiedział książę. – A moi rodzice i bracia pochodzą z czasów, kiedy wasi przodkowie wygnali nas z tych ziem. Pamiętają to.

                - Czyli… Oni mają ponad tysiąc lat! – Srebrnowłosy z wrażenia aż złapał się za czoło. – To nie na moje siły. Muszę to przetrawić. Przy herbatce uspokajającej. Wasza Królewska Mość wybaczy.

                Medyk pokłonił się trochę niezgrabnie, wciąż mrucząc pod nosem i licząc na palcach. Wyszedł z komnaty wyraźnie rozstrojony tą niespotykaną informacją. Jurij czuł się niezwykle dumny, że utarł choć trochę nosa temu zarozumiałemu medykowi. Złośliwy uśmieszek błąkał się po jego ustach. 

                - Książę Jurij… – zaczął Otabek, ale blondyn mu przerwał, spoglądając na niego.

                - Jura wystarczy – odparł. – Nie lubię, gdy ktoś się do mnie zwraca tak oficjalnie.

                - To tak, jak ja – przyznał król Samarkandy, siadając obok wróża. – Więc Jura… Spokoju mi nie daje, co pchnęło cię do tak desperackiej wyprawy.

                Plisiecki spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, nerwowo zaplatając i wyłamując palce. Chwilę potem zdjął z szyi rzemyk z powieszonym na nim kamykiem, który zabrał ze sobą, by pokazać władcy Samarkandy. Była to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką posiadało jego niewielkie księstwo.

                - Widzisz, to jest jatrit, bardzo, bardzo rzadki kamień szlachetny. – To mówiąc, pokazał klejnot Otabkowi. – Jedynym miejscem jego występowania jest Puszcza Saviecka, którą zamieszkujemy, oraz wysokie szczyty Gór Gaławskich. Można tam znaleźć wszystkie trzy odmiany, złotą, szmaragdową i rubinową. I tylko tam. Każda z odmian ma inne właściwości lecznicze albo magiczne, poza tym są pięknymi ozdobami. Pokazałbym ci więcej, ale zabrano mi całą biżuterię.

                - I pragnienie pokazania mi tego kamyka skłoniło cię do podróży przez Samarkandę? – zapytał król. – To dość… błahy powód.

              - To… - Jurij przygryzł wargę, zanim podjął. – To nie jest główny powód. Znasz królową Anyę, prawda? – upewnił się.

                - Tak. Co prawda, ostatnim razem widziałem ją na mojej koronacji, ale tak. Poznałem ją osobiście – przyznał Altin. – Z tym że… Wydaje się być dość… wyniosła.

                - Zabiła króla Petry i teraz ona nią rządzi jako Koronowana Królowa Matka – wyjaśnił wróż. – Do tego omotała sobie wokół palca jednego z naszych lordów, który opowiedział jej o jatritach. Chce nam wypowiedzieć wojnę, żeby przejąć Puszczę Saviecką. Nas, wróżek, jest bardzo mało. A ona ma potężną armię. Zniszczy nas, jeśli wypowie nam wojnę. Dlatego… Chciałem prosić o pomoc. Nie mogę zaoferować wiele. Wszak moje księstwo nawet nie jest księstwem. To tylko skrawek lasu.

                Władca Samarkandy zmarszczył ciemne brwi. Troska i chęć uratowania swojego niewielkiego narodu aż biła od tej drobnej osóbki, jaką był Jurij. Książę wróżów autentycznie się martwił i musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, skoro nie patrząc na nikogo porwał się na podobną wyprawę. Sytuacja jego ludu musiała być doprawdy nieciekawa.

                - A są jakieś inne wróżki? – spytał Otabek. – Ktoś wam podobny, kto mógłby was wesprzeć?

                - Myślisz, że byłbym tutaj teraz, gdyby był ktoś taki? – odpowiedział desperacko Plisiecki. – Po wygnaniu większość wróżek osiadła właśnie na tej przełęczy i w górach. Ale te z gór z czasem zmieszały się z ludźmi i teraz została nas ledwie garstka.

                - Czemu więc akurat Samarkanda? – chciał wiedzieć młody król. – Dookoła Puszczy Savieckiej jest kilka innych państw.

                - Samarkanda jest najpotężniejszym księstwem na kontynencie – wytłumaczył Jurij. – Inni wolą się z tobą układać niż wypowiadać ci wojny, bo wiedzą, że nie mają szans.

                Wróż wiedział, co mówi. Gruntownie przestudiował przebieg historii, konfliktów i traktatów, jakie Samarkanda zawarła nie tylko z ościennymi państwami, ale także z odległymi, wyspiarskimi księstwami. Od lat nie trawiły jej wojny i choć czasem ktoś się porwał na walkę z Otabkiem i jego armią, zapędy te zaraz tłumiono. Królestwo rozwijało się niezwykle dobrze, zarówno pod względem gospodarczym, jak kulturalnym, edukacyjnym i prawnym.

                - Nasza armia liczy tylko tysiąc czterystu żołnierzy. To marne trzy kohorty z kawałkiem… nawet nie jedna czwarta legionu – stwierdził z rozpaczą w głosie blondyn i spojrzał na Altina. – Nie możemy się mierzyć z armią Anyi, a co dopiero z twoją. Z ilu legionów się składa? Ilu to rycerzy?

                - Z… Czterech. Z czterech legionów – odpowiedział Otabek i odwrócił wzrok, bo nie mógł patrzeć w zdesperowane zielone oczy. – To jakieś osiemnaście tysięcy ludzi. A do tego jeszcze dochodzą książęta prowincjonalni. Każdy ma od jednego do trzech legionów pod sobą.

                - Sam więc widzisz, jaka jest przepaść między twoją armią a naszą – odparł Plisiecki i naraz złapał go za rękaw. – Proszę. Naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy. Zrobię wszystko. Podpiszę każde porozumienie, ugodę, traktat. Zadbam, by jatrit stał się produktem handlowym. Zrobię naprawdę wszystko, co zechcesz. Mogę nawet być niewolnikiem do końca twoich dni, jeśli tylko tego sobie zażyczysz.

                - Nikt nie będzie niczyim niewolnikiem. A już na pewno nie moim – szybko sprzeciwił się Otabek, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Coś wymyślę, żeby… Żeby pomóc ci tak, by wyglądało to naturalnie.

                - Co chcesz w zamian? – spytał trochę niepewnie Jurij, spoglądając na niego ze swego miejsca. Bał się tego, czego Altin zażąda. Miał przed sobą króla potężnego księstwa, a on był jedną, osamotnioną wróżką, do tego niezdolną do jakiejkolwiek ucieczki. Kostka wciąż się goiła, żebra nadal trochę bolały, a skrzydła… Skrzydła nie nadawały się do niczego. Nie mógł już latać, więc w grę wchodziła tylko ewentualna ucieczka pieszo. Nawet magia by mu tu nie pomogła.

                - Opowiesz mi o sobie – odpowiedział tymczasem Otabek, a wróż zamrugał zaskoczony. – Opowiesz o wróżkach. Pokażesz swoją magię.

                - T-To wszystko? – zdziwił się Jurij.

                - Tak, a ja postaram się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie – przyobiecał król Samarkandy. – Na razie muszę wracać do swoich obowiązków. Ale jutro mam dzień wolny, więc jeśli chcesz, to chętnie go z tobą spędzę. 

                - Oczywiście – odparł czym prędzej blondyn i odprowadził bruneta spojrzeniem do drzwi. – A… A co z tym mężczyzną, który mnie przetrzymywał?

                Otabek przystanął w pół kroku, a Plisiecki od razu dostrzegł, jak mięśnie jego pleców się napinają. Najwyraźniej zadał dość nieprzyjemne pytanie, ale w końcu był jedną z ofiar. Chciał wiedzieć, czy prześladowca zapłaci za krzywdę, którą mu wyrządził. Altin zaś chyba to wyczuł, bo odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę.

                - Lord Abelashiva został skazany na śmierć poprzez ścięcie– odpowiedział, po czym dodał. – I… Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu twoich skrzydeł. Mimo starań nie zdołaliśmy ich odratować. Ale wciąż wyglądają imponująco.

                - Dziękuję – rzekł Jurij, uśmiechając się lekko. Otabek skinął mu głową i wyszedł, a on miał wrażenie, że teraz wszystko potoczy się dobrze. Był we właściwym miejscu, rozmawiał z odpowiednią osobą, która do tego była dla niego niezwykle dobra. A najgorsze miał już chyba za sobą.

**05.**

                Minęły dwa tygodnie od rozmowy Jurija z Otabkiem dotyczącej możliwego wsparcia militarnego w konflikcie między jego niewielkim księstwem a Petrą, na czele której stała królowa Anya. Od tamtego czasu widywali się, rozmawiali, ale wróż nigdy nie odważył się ponownie poruszyć tego tematu. Uznał, że jeśli król Samarkandy coś wymyśli, z pewnością powie mu o tym. A on nie chciał naciskać, żeby nie wyjść na jeszcze bardziej zdesperowanego, niż już okazał.

                Czuł się też już naprawdę dobrze. Co prawda raz na jakiś czas jego plecy przeszywał nieprzyjemny ból, spowodowany uszkodzeniem nerwów, ale żebra całkiem przestały mu dokuczać. Z kostką też wszystko było dobrze; do tego stopnia, że po kilku dniach chodzenia po komnacie zdecydował się wyjść i obejrzeć zamek. Wymknął się, kiedy Guang Hong zmieniał Phichita. Wiedział, że młodszy rycerz nie zajrzy do niego, jeśli go nie zawoła. Był tym kulturalnym i dobrze ułożonym. To ten drugi pozwalał sobie czasem na zbyt wiele.

                Krążył po cichych korytarzach. Pałac królewski wydawał mu się niezwykle ogromny i spokojny. Jeszcze nie natknął się na służbę, która by sprzątała, czy doglądała komnat.  Dostrzegł za to wyjście na zewnętrzną antresolę. Rozejrzał się, jakby z obawą, że robi coś złego, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.

                Ciepły podmuch wiatru uderzył w jego twarz i rozwiał złote włosy. Jurij poczuł zapach świeżej trawy oraz kwiatów, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, dostrzegł rozległy ogród z altaną i drzewami wiśniowymi, obsypanymi bladoróżowym kwieciem. Uśmiechnął się na ten piękny widok. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mu dane spędzić w tym miejscu choć trochę czasu.

                - Co tu robisz? – usłyszał znienacka po swojej prawej i odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Ku niemu szedł pewnym krokiem lord Chris Giacometti, a jego peleryna powiewała za nim nieco złowieszczo. Jurij już zdążył zrozumieć że mężczyzna naprawdę za nim nie przepada.

                - Chciałem rozejrzeć się po zamku – odpowiedział Plisiecki zgodnie z prawdą.

                - Rozejrzeć, powiadasz? Może raczej poszpiegować – prychnął lord z przekąsem, a Jurij z miejsca się nastroszył. Więc to w taki sposób o nim myślał. Teraz jeszcze bardziej rozumiał jego zachowanie. Miał go za szpiega.

                - Ja wcale... – zaczął, ale Giacometti mu przerwał.

                - Nie powinieneś był wychodzić z komnaty – stwierdził mężczyzna, łapiąc go za ramię i przyciągając bliżej. – Odprowadzę cię prosto na miejsce, żebyś po drodze aby nie zabłądził.

                Chris szarpnął go, ale wróż złapał wolną dłonią balustradę antresoli. Nie zamierzał dopuścić, by robiono z niego przestępcę. Jasnozielone oczy lorda przeszyły go na wskroś, więc i on odpowiedział równie zadziornym spojrzeniem.

                - Nigdzie nie idę – oznajmił. – Chcę zobaczyć ogród.

                - Wrócisz... – zaczął Giacometti i szarpnął mocniej, aż dłoń Jurija zsunęła się z balustrady. – Wrócisz ze mną do komnaty i spędzisz tam kolejne dni. A jeśli coś złego się wydarzy, zadbam, byś skończył zakuty w kajdany w lochu.

                - Chris! – usłyszeli donośny okrzyk i obaj spojrzeli w kierunku, skąd dobiegał głos. Ku nim zmierzał Otabek, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, co widział. Na widok swego władcy lord puścił Jurija, lekko od siebie odpychając, przez co wróż wpadł prosto na balustradę. Skrzydła oraz plecy przeszył ból, który odmalował się w grymasie na jego twarzy.

                - Co tu się dzieje? – spytał król bez ogródek, podchodząc bliżej.

                - Opuścił swoją komnatę – wyjaśnił Giacometti. – Chciałem go tylko z powrotem do niej zaprowadzić.

                - Nieprawda! – zaprzeczył Jurij. – Nazwał mnie szpiegiem, a potem szarpał i mówił, że jeśli coś złego stanie się na dworze, to ja skończę w lochu!

                - Kłamie! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna, znów piorunując go spojrzeniem. – Łże w żywe oczy!

                - Wcale że nie! – Plisiecki nastroszył skrzydła. Bał się, że Otabek uwierzy swojemu człowiekowi, a nie jemu. A on naprawdę nie chciał zrobić nic złego, jedynie na chwilę wyjść.

                - Ja… Ja tylko wyszedłem się przejść po zamku. Chciałem zobaczyć ogrody – wyznał, spoglądając prosząco na króla Samarkandy. – Naprawdę nie miałem złych intencji, przysięgam.

                - Przestań już kłamać – odezwał się z wyższością Chris.

                - Dość tego! – krzyknął Otabek. – Ty – wskazał na lorda – zajmij się tym, co masz zrobić. A ty – zwrócił się do wróża – chodź ze mną.

                Wyciągnął rękę i otoczył ramieniem Jurija. Ten spojrzał jeszcze przelotnie na Chrisa, który wyglądał na wyraźnie niezadowolonego z takiego obrotu zdarzeń. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w korytarzu. Oni też weszli z powrotem do środka i skierowali się na schody.

                - Jak twoja kostka? – spytał Altin, gdy ruszyli w dół. – Już dobrze?

                - Tak. Dlatego na troszkę wyszedłem z komnaty – przyznał wróż, po czym dodał. – Naprawdę nie szpiegowałem. Nie mam takich zamiarów.

                - Spokojnie, wiem, wiem – uspokoił go Otabek. – Chris po prostu jest nazbyt podejrzliwy.

                - I mnie nie lubi – dodał Jurij.

                - Tak. To w sumie też – przyznał nieco zakłopotany król. – Trochę mi za niego wstyd.

                - Naprawdę nie chcę źle – zapewniał książę Puszczy Savieckiej. Dobrze wiedział, w jakim położeniu się znajduje, i jak katastrofalna może być dla niego nawet najmniejsza niedogodność, jaka przytrafi się Otabkowi.

                - Nie przejmuj się Chrisem – pocieszył go Altin. – Wiem, że nie życzysz mi źle. Gdyby tak było, prawdopodobnie już dawno byłbym martwy, a ciebie by tu nie było.

                Jurij nie musiał nawet tego komentować, bo obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie by się stało. W końcu byli koronowanymi głowami i wiedzieli, jak postępować w odpowiednich sytuacjach. Zerknął więc tylko na rozmówcę, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. Król Samarkandy uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym otworzył przed nimi drzwi. Wróż znów poczuł przyjemne podmuchy wiatru, kiedy wyszli prosto na ogród.

                Blondyn w jednej chwili się rozpromienił. Natychmiast zsunął ze stóp sandały i zanurzył palce w miękkiej, soczyście zielonej trawie. Jego czysty śmiech zabrzmiał w powietrzu, gdy w kilku susach przemierzył cień i wybiegł prosto w plamę słońca na trawniku. Zatrzymał się, rozkładając skrzydła i pozwalając promieniom spocząć na nich. Dawno nie czuł się tak wolny. Rzadko opuszczał las, a momenty, w których udawało mu się wymknąć na otwartą przestrzeń, mógł zliczyć na palcach jednej dłoni.

                Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na pobliską wiśnię. Wiatr zerwał z gałęzi słabsze płatki kwiatów, które zawirowały, a każdy poleciał w swoją stronę. Jurij odwrócił się i zobaczył Otabka, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, trzymając w ręku jego buty i przyglądając mu się. Zbliżył się dopiero,  kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

                - Lubisz otwartą przestrzeń? – zapytał, zatrzymując się obok niego.

                - Tak. W lesie nie ma jej za wiele – przyznał wróż, przygładzając materiał swojej tuniki. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie podziękował za wszystko, co dotąd dostał.

              - Ach. Dziękuję – odparł, a widząc pytające spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, dorzucił. – Za… za wszystko. Za opiekę, za leki, za te piękne stroje, o które nawet nie śmiałem prosić.

                - Och. Mam nadzieję, że ci odpowiadają – stwierdził Altin. – Nie wiem, jak właściwie noszą się wróżki.

                - Troszkę inaczej. Nasze stroje są bardziej dopasowane, z odsłoniętymi plecami – wytłumaczył Jurij, przesuwając dłonią po odsłoniętym ramieniu. – Ale te podobają mi się bardziej. Są lekkie i wygodne. No i plecy są odsłonięte, przez co nie krępują ruchów skrzydeł. Choć… One akurat już na nic mi się nie przydadzą.

                - Ale wciąż są piękne – zauważył Otabek. – Co prawda dziury pozostały, ale przynajmniej się zagoiły. Blizn po oparzeniach też prawie w ogóle nie widać. No i… pięknie się mieniły, gdy je rozłożyłeś. Są naprawdę zachwycające.

                - Dziękuję – odpowiedział cokolwiek zawstydzony książę, po czym odwrócił się plecami do rozmówcy i rozłożył skrzydła, by ukazać mu je w pełnej krasie. Ciemne oczy króla Samarkandy zaczęły po nich błądzić, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Nawet wyciągnął w ich stronę dłoń, ale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu.

                - Śmiało – zachęcił go Plisiecki uśmiechem i podszedł nieco bliżej. Chwilę potem poczuł ostrożny, przyjemny dotyk opuszków palców, który przyprawił go o dreszcze. Był subtelny i naprawdę miły. Jurij zwykle nie lubił, gdy ktoś dotykał jego skrzydeł i czuł się wtedy niekomfortowo, jednak dłonie Otabka, choć szorstkie, były niezwykle delikatne.

                Niestety, do głowy wróża dość szybko powróciły nieprzyjemne myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju od kilku dni. Złożył skrzydła, spuszczając je wzdłuż pleców, co nie uszło uwadze Altina. Spojrzał on na blondyna, z twarzy którego zniknął śliczny uśmiech.

                - Myślałeś choć trochę o mojej prośbie? – spytał niepewnie Jurij, po czym zaczął bawić się rąbkiem materiału tuniki.

                - Nawet więcej niż trochę – przyznał Otabek otwarcie i ujął jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy. – Próbowałem znaleźć jakiekolwiek sensowne rozwiązanie, ale… Nie mogę ci tak po prostu pomóc. Nie łączą nas żadne kontrakty handlowe, nie jesteśmy w sojuszu. Azylu mógłbym udzielić tylko rodzinie królewskiej i jej najbliższym, nijak całemu ludowi. Nie mam też problemów z królową Anyą. Nie znajduję powodu, by wchodzić w wasz konflikt. A z jej strony, to może wyglądać zupełnie jak próba poszerzenia terytorium państwa.

                - Wiem – wyszeptał Jurij boleśnie i cofnął dłoń. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Naprawdę chciał ochronić swoich pobratymców, ale czuł się tak bardzo bezsilny. Nawet jeśli przychodziło mu do głowy kilka pomysłów, to większość z nich wymagała czasu, którego nie miał. Choć coraz częściej dopuszczał do siebie jedną z opcji, wydawała się bowiem być jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji.

                Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał poważnie na Altina. Wydawał się równie przygnębiony tą sprawą, co on i zapewne niejeden wieczór spędził na szukaniu sensownego wyjścia z tej trudnej sytuacji. Jurij westchnął i zdecydował się zaryzykować, bo w sumie co innego mu zostało? Był już wystarczająco zdesperowany.

                - W zasadzie to… – zaczął, zwracając na siebie uwagę młodego władcy. – Em… Co byś powiedział na… małżeństwo dyplomatyczne.

                - Masz siostrę? – Otabek ściągnął brwi.

                - Nie, nie mam siostry. Myślałem raczej o… sobie – wyznał wróż i spuścił wzrok zawstydzony. – U nas małżeństwa osób tej samej płci są na porządku dziennym. Podobnie jak wielożeństwo – skarcił się za to w myślach. – Nieważne. Ja w każdym razie nie mam tam nikogo, a jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko… I jeśli ślub z kimś tej samej płci cię nie obrzydza…

                Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Serce Jurija waliło jak oszalałe, gdy czekał na odpowiedź. Ta jednak nie nadchodziła. Podniósł wzrok, a na twarzy króla wyraźnie dostrzegł zaskoczenie, o ile nie szok. Nie był pewien, jak to odebrać.

                - Ach, przepraszam. Nie powinienem tego proponować – rzucił pośpiesznie, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. – Zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem. Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam.

                Skłonił się nisko, po czym spróbował wyminąć Otabka, chcąc uciec i zaszyć się w swojej komnacie z nadzieją, że mężczyzna zapomni o jego propozycji. Ten jednak złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał. Plisiecki podniósł na niego wzrok, po jego policzku spłynęła łza.

                - Nie mówię, że to zły pomysł – odparł król Samarkandy. – Po prostu… Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Niemniej… powinniśmy to przedyskutować przy najbliższej okazji.

                - Czyli… Uważasz, że ta opcja jest do przyjęcia? – spytał nieśmiało wróż.

                - Jak najbardziej – zapewnił go Altin. – Ale najpierw się uspokójmy i przemyślmy wszystko dokładnie. I nie płacz już, dobrze? Bo wszystko się ułoży. Obiecuję.

                Sięgnął dłonią do alabastrowego policzka i starł z niego wilgotny ślad. Jurij zamrugał, pozbywając się z zielonych oczu ostatnich łez. Może wszystko jednak dobrze się skończy?

                - Co powiesz na herbatę i coś słodkiego w altanie na poprawę humoru? – zaproponował Otabek, na co blondyn uśmiechnął się promiennie, a w zielonych oczach zatańczyły iskierki radości. Energicznie skinął głową. Trochę wstyd było mu o tym mówić, ale uwielbiał słodycze. Wydało się to w chwili, kiedy postawiono przed nim pyszny sernik na kruchym cieście, a on zjadł deser ze smakiem, aż spiczaste uszy mu się trzęsły.

**06.**

                To był długi i męczący dzień. Takiej sterty dokumentów Otabek nie miał do przejrzenia już od dawna. Na dobre rozpoczął się jednak sezon kupiecki i wielu drobnych handlarzy wyruszyło na trakty. On zaś musiał dopilnować, by wszystkie wymogi, prośby i umowy z innymi państwami zostały dotrzymane. Mimo iż jego kraj był duży i większość sąsiadów wolała nie wdawać się z nim w konflikty, to mimo wszystko nie chciał sobie robić wrogów.

                Podpisawszy ostatnią zgodę, odłożył pióro. Odchylił się na krześle i porządnie przeciągnął. Był wykończony i marzył o kąpieli oraz łóżku. Podniósł się więc ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do okna. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, powoli barwiąc niebo na czerwonozłoto. Zastanawiał się też, co robił Jurij. Po propozycji złożonej w ogrodzie, kilka dni temu spotkali się w jego gabinecie i omówili większość aspektów związanych z ich potencjalnym ślubem.

              Otabek westchnął i przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy. Uznał, że może zakończyć ten dzień, więc wyszedł z gabinetu. Skierował się ku swoim komnatom, ale ledwie wyszedł zza zakrętu, wpadł prosto na Chrisa, który najwyraźniej zmierzał ku niemu.

                - Dotarły do mnie ciekawe plotki – zaczął bez wstępów lord. – Ponoć chcesz brać ślub z tą wróżką.

                - Wróżem – poprawił go Otabek. – I tak. Mamy takie plany.

                - Zwariowałeś już do szczętu! – zakrzyknął Chris. – Ten chłoptaś zawrócił ci w głowie albo rzucił na ciebie jakiś urok!

                - Przestań – oburzył się Altin. – To czysto dyplomatyczne małżeństwo.

                - Dyplomatyczne, powiadasz? – zapytał blondyn, nie kryjąc irytacji. – A jakież to profity będziesz z tego miał? Kawałek ziemi w Górach Gaławskich jako prowincję Samarkandy? Przy rozmiarach naszego państwa to jest wręcz śmieszne. A pomyślałeś o sukcesji? Pomijając już, że obaj jesteście mężczyznami, wróżki są długowieczne. Ty umrzesz za kilkadziesiąt lat, a on dalej będzie się panoszył na tronie Samarkandy!

                - Christophie Giacometti, ostatnimi czasami się zapominasz – warknął przez zęby Otabek i oparł dłoń na rękojeści miecza. – Zaczyna to sprawiać wrażenie, jakbyś spiskował przeciwko koronie.

                Starszy mężczyzna wyprostował się i mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie wiedział, jak przemówić do rozsądku swojemu władcy, który najwyraźniej był aż nadto zauroczony księciem z odległego kraju. W sumie trudno było mu się dziwić. Wróżowy młodzian był smukły, drobny i na swój sposób uroczy. Gładka, mlecznobiała skóra, szmaragdowe oczy, złote włosy i brzoskwiniowe usta stanowiły nietuzinkową mieszankę.

                - Małżeństwo zaproponował książę Plisiecki – zauważył władca Samarkandy. – I owszem, to on potrzebuje go bardziej niż my. Co nie znaczy, że nie ma nam nic do zaoferowania.

                - A cóż takiego miałby? – prychnął lord. – Drwa na opał?

                - Niezwykle rzadkie kamienie szlachetne, które występują we wszystkich trzech odmianach tylko w Puszczy Savieckiej – odpowiedział Altin, nie zważając na ironię w słowach lorda. – Powinieneś poczytać o jatritach. W leksykonach i atlasach są o nich informacje. A kamienie te są… niezwykłe. Jeszcze jakieś uwagi odnośnie mojego przyszłego małżeństwa?

                - Nie – burknął w odpowiedzi Chris.

                - To dobrze, bo od jutra ruszamy z przygotowaniami – odparł Otabek. – W twoim interesie leży przygotowanie listy gości, którą zaakceptuję. Znajdź też najlepszego krawca w królestwie, do którego wyślesz księcia Plisieckiego wraz z eskortą, którą on wybierze. Poinformujesz też kapłana katedry. To oficjalne rozkazy, gdybyś miał wątpliwości.

                - Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość – opowiedział Giacometti i pokłonił się. Król wyminął go i niezatrzymywany więcej ruszył w dalszą drogę.

                Miał wrażenie, że dał Chrisowi za dużo swobody. Co prawda sam nie chciał, by tamten traktował go jak króla, a był bardziej jak przyjaciel czy brat. Jednak chyba linia między władcą a lordem za bardzo się zatarła i musiał nakreślić nową, jasną. Starszy mężczyzna stawał się bowiem zbyt zaborczy i za bardzo ingerował w jego życie oraz interesy. A tak być nie powinno.

                Otabek westchnął głośno, wchodząc do swojej komnaty. Wewnątrz czekała już na niego gorąca kąpiel i był prawie pewien, że to sprawka Phichita, który nie tak dawno odwiedził go w jego gabinecie. Uśmiechnął się, uradowany, że chociaż on jeden pozostaje mu wierny. To z nim od małego uczył się fechtunku, dlatego był gotów powierzyć mu własne życie. Chulanont także wychowywał się na dworze, ale w całkiem innym otoczeniu niż Chris. Bawili się w zupełnie inne zabawy.

                Król Samarkandy zrzucił z siebie ciężkie ubrania i wszedł do bali z gorącą wodą i lawendą. Potrzebował tego w tej chwili jak niczego innego. Był naprawdę zmęczony tą małą wojną, którą prowadził z Chrisem do momentu pojawienia się Jurija na dworze. A przecież, gdyby wróż miał nieczyste zamiary względem jego osoby, już dawno by go zabił. Altin był wręcz pewien, że przybysz znalazłby jakiś sposób, który pozwoliłby mu pozbawić go życia, tak aby nie było choćby śladu.

                Przechylił lekko głowę i znów zabolał go kark. Sięgnął ku niemu dłonią i spróbował rozmasować, ale nieszczególnie mu się to udało. Powinien był od razu pójść z tym do Viktora, ale jakoś nigdy nie było mu po drodze do jego pracowni. A i ból aż tak mu nie doskwierał,  choć miał świadomość, że to zapewne przemęczenie lub nadwerężony mięsień.

                Naraz jego uszu dobiegło pukanie do drzwi i westchnął ciężko z rezygnacją. Widocznie nie mógł liczyć nawet na chwilę spokoju, by się odprężyć. O tej porze mogła to być jednak jedynie służba lub wiecznie ciekawski Phichit. Zaczesał więc włosy do tyłu, odsłaniając nieco zmęczoną twarz.

                - Proszę – odpowiedział, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zamek szczęknął, a zaraz potem drzwi zamknęły się cicho za kimś. Otabek uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, bo służba zwykle wchodziła pewnie, a Phichit… cóż, on zawsze pozwalał sobie na zbyt dużo i był przy tym głośny, jednak to właśnie Altin w nim lubił. Niemniej, jak się okazało, nie był to ani on, ani służka. Gdy młody władca odwrócił głowę, jego wzrok spoczął na speszonej twarzy Jurija. Blond włosy miał zaplecione w ciasny, dobierany warkocz, jednak kilka krótszych kosmyków wymsknęło się z niego, opadając na zarumienione policzki. Na ramiona narzucony miał satynowy szlafrok, który ukrywał skrzydła, ale Otabek doskonale widział bladoniebieską koszulę nocną pod nim.

                - Jurij – wyprostował się, trochę zbyt gwałtownie i jego szyję przeszył nieprzyjemny ból. Syknął cicho, od razu łapiąc się za kark. Wróż zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, ale zatrzymał się w następnym momencie.

                - Co… Co cię sprowadza? – spytał Altin, gdy mroczki zniknęły mu sprzed oczu.

                - Um… Phichit wspominał, że bolą cię mięśnie – odrzekł Plisiecki trochę niepewnie. – Pomyślałem więc… Pomyślałem, że może rozmasuję je dla ciebie.

                - Phichit ci powiedział? – chciał się upewnić Otabek, a kiedy dostał w odpowiedzi energiczne skinienie głową, kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko w górę i mruknął pod nosem: – Ten rycerz jest niemożliwy.

                - Słucham? – nie dosłyszał Jurij.

                - Powiedziałem, że jeżeli to możliwe, to byłbym wdzięczny – odezwał się głośniej król i uśmiechnął zachęcająco. – Choć  w sumie powinienem zgłosić się z tym do Viktora…

                - Och, Viktor niewątpliwie by ci pomógł – przyznał wróż, podchodząc bliżej i klękając  przy balii za jego plecami. Altin wyprostował się. – Ale rozumiem, czemu Phichit przyszedł z tą prośbą akurat do mnie.

                - Naprawdę? – zapytał zaintrygowany król.

                - Naprawdę – odparł książę. – Co zazwyczaj się robi, gdy nadweręży się mięsień?

                - Um… Zimny okład, prawda? – dopytał dla pewności brunet, a w następnej chwili poczuł na karku lodowate dotknięcie. W pierwszej chwili nieomal podskoczył, ale rychło okazało się to niezwykle przyjemne. Jakież jednak było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy odczucie zimna zaczęło przesuwać się w górę i w dół, mocniej uciskając na właściwe partie ciała.

                - Pytałeś kiedyś o moją magię, ale dotąd nie miałem okazji ci jej pokazać – wyjaśnił Jurij. – Więc robię to teraz.

                Zimno ustało na chwilę, a z obu stron pola widzenia Otabka ukazały się ręce, aż do łokci przyozdobione finezyjnymi wzorami – takimi samymi, jakie zimą mróz malował na szybach okien pałacu. Dodatkowo opuszki palców pokryte były szronem.

                - Masz magię… zimy? – zapytał Altin, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

                - Lodu – doprecyzował blondyn i wrócił do rozmasowywania obolałego mięśnia. – Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego Phichit poszedł po mnie.

                - Trochę tak, ale… jesteś przecież księciem – zauważył Otabek. – Nie powinieneś robić takich rzeczy.

                - Niby tak. Ale z drugiej strony chciałem coś zrobić dla ciebie – wyznał Plisiecki. – Uratowałeś mi życie, zaopiekowałeś się mną, pozwoliłeś zostać na dworze, a przede wszystkim chcesz mi pomóc, biorąc ze mną ślub. Robisz dla mnie tak wiele dobrego, że chcę się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

                - Robię to wszystko, ponieważ tego chcę, a nie dlatego, że muszę – zastrzegł król Samarkandy i zaraz odwrócił głowę, by ukryć rumieniec, który znienacka wkradł się na jego policzki. – Robię to wszystko, bo cię lubię. Nawet… bardzo lubię.

                - S-Słucham? – zająknął się Jurij i zaprzestał masowania, a Otabek sięgnął dłonią do włosów, udając że kilka kosmyków opadło na twarz i niezwykle mu przeszkadza i próbując tym samym ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Serce waliło mu w piersi, bo emocje te wzbierały w nim od kilku dni. Odkąd zaczął spędzać z wróżem coraz więcej czasu, naprawdę się zauroczył i miał wrażenie, że ich ślub z politycznego mógłby się przerodzić w coś prawdziwego.

                - No, ten… Chyba się w tobie zakochałem trochę – wydukał Altin zażenowany. – Nawet… bardziej niż trochę.

                Po jego słowach zapadła cisza, odwrócił się więc, żeby spojrzeć na wróża. Oczy Jurija błyszczały jasną zielenią. Policzki pokrywał dorodny rumieniec, a usta przysłonił dłonią. Sprawiał wrażenie, że nie dowierza w to, co właśnie usłyszał, więc Otabek wychylił się z balii i na potwierdzenie swojego wyznania chwycił go za nadgarstek, odsłaniając usta, po czym złożył na nich delikatny, słodki pocałunek. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a blondyn odwzajemnił go.

                - Zimne, zimne – zawołał Altin, kiedy dłoń Jurija ponownie dotknęła jego ciepłej skóry. Książę speszył się i natychmiast cofnął swoją magię, po czym podniósł się ze swego miejsca.

                - Z-Zostawiam ci jeszcze maść – wyjąkał, podając mu niewielkie pudełeczko. – Posmaruj, jak tylko wyjdziesz z kąpieli.

                - Dobrze – odpowiedział trochę rozbawiony Otabek, bo zawstydzenie wróża było więcej niż oczywiste.

                - Dobranoc – rzucił jeszcze blondyn i odwrócił się na pięcie. Szybkim krokiem opuścił jego komnaty, a gdy drzwi za nim trzasnęły, władca Samarkandy zaśmiał się pod nosem. To była miła odmiana po sprzeczce z Chrisem - widzieć tak intensywną, a jednocześnie uroczą reakcję na wyznanie uczuć. Równocześnie zaś poczuł ulgę, teraz bowiem mógł śmiało nazywać Jurija swoim ukochanym, gdyż ten odwzajemniał jego uczucia.

**07.**

                Dni mijały szybko i zmieniały się w tygodnie. Przygotowania do ślubu ruszyły pełną parą. Chris pracował nad listą gości, a także zarezerwował termin w katedrze. Jurij wyjechał do Cantis, kupieckiego miasta oddalonego od Pavanny – stolicy Samarkandy o trzy dni drogi. Otabek zarządził, by zatrzymał się w tamtejszej królewskiej rezydencji wraz z eskortą, którą ostatecznie wybrał dla niego Phichit, gdyż książę Plisiecki nie znał żadnego z rycerzy poza nim i Guang Hongiem. Miał zostać w mieście, by wybrać materiały, zdjąć miary i opracować projekt swojego stroju ślubnego.

                Otabek pozostał w pałacu, trzymając rękę na pulsie bieżących wydarzeń w państwie oraz próbując uspokajać Radę, którą bezustannie podburzał Chris. W pewnej chwili miał nawet ochotę zamknąć lorda w lochu na kilka dni, aby trochę go uspokoić, jednak powstrzymał się. Potrzebował go - tylko jemu ufał jak nikomu innemu. Miał też nadzieję, że doradca w końcu przekona się do Jurija. Zwłaszcza że przyznał mu się, iż wyznał wróżowi uczucia, a ten je odwzajemnił.

                Był wczesny, ciepły, rześki poranek, który przyszedł po przyjemnej nocy. W powietrzu czuć było zbliżające się lato, więc brunet zostawił wcześniej na noc otwarte drzwi balkonowe. Zasłona falowała w nich delikatnie, wpuszczając do środka lekkie podmuchy wiatru. Otabek zaś wylegiwał się, zakopany w pościeli. Chciał dziś odpocząć i miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie wezwany do czegoś poważnego. Odesłał więc służbę, która przyszła pomóc mu w porannych czynnościach, informując, że dziś nie czuje się najlepiej i zostaje w łóżku.

                W sumie nie skłamał tak bardzo. Mięsień w karku znów mu zaczął dokuczać, a że na miejscu nie było Jurija, który zdziałałby cuda jak ostatnim razem, posłał Phichita po Viktora. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli posmaruje to rozgrzewającą maścią i przeleży cały dzień w łóżku, to ból minie, szczególnie że był nieprzyjemny i przeszkadzał w wielu czynnościach. Najwyraźniej nie doleczył tego ostatnim razem…

                Wyciągnął się, przekręcając na brzuch i czekając na przybycie medyka wraz z rycerzem. To wtedy dobiegł go dziwnie znajomy szelest. Kojarzył go skądś, ale był na tyle zaspany, że dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tak właśnie brzmią skrzydła wróżek. Ale przecież Jurija tu nie było, miał wrócić dopiero za kilka dni. Chyba że zrobił to wcześniej. Jednak wtedy Otabek usłyszałby, jak otwierają się drzwi.

                Skonsternowany, podniósł głowę, a jego zaspany wzrok spoczął na postaci w czarnym, dopasowanym stroju. Twarz miała zamaskowaną i widział tylko ciemne oczy wpatrujące się w niego z wrogością. Bladoniebieskie skrzydła były nastroszone, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Jurij próbował się bronić przed Chrisem czy gdy kłócił się z Viktorem. Jednak to widok wysoko uniesionej katany kompletnie go rozbudził.

                Zerwał się, błyskawicznie sięgając pod poduszkę, skąd wyciągnął sztylet. Przeturlał się po materacu i spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu leżał. Teraz znajdowało się tam ostrze miecza, które niechybnie utkwiłoby w jego ciele i zabiło. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, a gdy spojrzał na istotę, wiedział, że to nie przelewki.

                - _A ligean ar labhairt_ 10 – zaproponował drżącym głosem, klękając na łóżku. Dostrzegł zaskoczenie w ciemnych oczach wróża, jednak znikło po chwili i znów pojawiła się w nich wrogość.

                - _Tá tú a ghortú mo Prionsa_ 11 – odpowiedział tamten, a Otabek ześliznął się z materaca i stanął pewnie na ziemi.

                - _Rinne mé rud ar bith a chur le do Prionsa_ 12 – zaprzeczył stanowczo, poprawiając uścisk na sztylecie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma większych szans z tak uzbrojonym napastnikiem i mógł tylko liczyć na szybkie przybycie Phichita z Viktorem.

                Ciemnooki najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru wierzyć w jego słowa, bo rzucił się na niego z dzikim okrzykiem. Altin w ostatniej chwili uskoczył w bok i wtedy dostrzegł, jak przez drzwi balkonowe do pomieszczenia wlatują jeszcze dwie wróżki, ubrane podobnie jak ta pierwsza. W czarne, dopasowane stroje, z maskami odsłaniającymi tylko oczy. Znalazł się w naprawdę niekorzystnej pozycji. Nie dość, że było ich trzech, a on nie miał żadnego strażnika za drzwiami, to jeszcze Jurij był trzy dni drogi stąd i miał wrócić najwcześniej za pięć.

                 „ _Dlaczego teraz_ ”, powiedział do siebie w myślach, ale otrzeźwiał w następnej chwili, kiedy wróż z kataną ponownie na niego naparł. Powstrzymał cięcie swoim niewielkim sztyletem, ale wiedział, że nie da rady bronić się tak dość długo.

                Otabek odskoczył, kiedy wróż cofnął klingę, a widząc, że tamten odstąpił na chwilę, postanowił to wykorzystać i uciec z komnaty. Odwrócił się, kierując ku drzwiom, a przed nim – zupełnie znikąd –  pojawił się drugi z trzech napastników. Jego spojrzenie było zimne i przenikliwe, a oczy czarne jak noc. W ich kącikach, schodząc odrobinę na nos i poniżej dolnej powieki, mieniły się granatowe łuski, które go zaintrygowały. I to był błąd.

                W następnej chwili poczuł, jak sztylet trzymany przez tego wróża, przecina materiał jego koszuli nocnej i gładko wchodzi w ciało, tuż pod żebrami. Jęknął krótko, przerażony, bo nie tak miało się to skończyć. Kiedy ostrze się wysunęło, natychmiast złapał się za zranione miejsce, jednak krew wkrótce zaczęła plamić materiał i jego dłoń.

                Upadł na kolana, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do komnaty i w progu stanęli Phichit wraz z Viktorem. Obaj przez krótki moment stali jak wmurowani, po czym rycerz rzucił się na napastnika najbliżej króla – tego z zakrwawionym sztyletem. Nikiforov jeszcze chwilę nie mógł wyjść z szoku, a następnie krzyknął na cały korytarz.

                - Zaatakowano króla! Zaatakowano króla! Straże! Zaatakowano króla!

                Viktor wiedział, że ktoś go usłyszy i powiadomi najbliższych rycerzy oraz lorda Giacomettiego o zaistniałej sytuacji, odwrócił się więc i ruszył w stronę swojego władcy, który leżał na ziemi, ciężko oddychając, z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. W następnej chwili jednak został powalony przez jednego z napastników. Niebieskie tęczówki spojrzały w głęboko czekoladowe, które wydawały się być mocno zaintrygowane. Wróż opuścił broń i lekko przekrzywił głowę. Ten moment nieuwagi zadziałał na jego niekorzyść.

                Do komnaty wpadło czterech rycerzy z lordem Giacomettim na czele. Jeden z nich rzucił się na wróża najbliżej medyka, wytrącając mu z dłoni katanę, a z głowy ściągając maskę. Viktor miał szansę spojrzeć w smukłą, piękną twarz swojego napastnika, którego spojrzenie zza zasłony czarnych włosów na powrót stało się dzikie i złowrogie.

                Wróż rzucał się, wykrzykując coś w swoim języku – zapewne przekleństwa pod ich adresem. Z całej trójki to on wydawał się najdzikszy i najbardziej nieposkromiony, bowiem zapierał się nogami, gdy go wyprowadzano, a jego wrzaski było słychać jeszcze długo po opuszczeniu komnaty. Drugi, którego powalił Phichit, miał w kącikach oczu i na linii szczęki granatowe łuski. On jednak wydawał się być spokojny, jakby wiedział, że tak to się skończy, ale był dumny ze swojego wyczynu i ze spokojem wyszedł, zakuty w kajdany. Ostatni, który najmniej się udzielał, miał czekoladowe włosy związane z tyłu głowy. Mamrotał coś pod nosem ze łzami w oczach, jakby wcale nie chciał tego, co się stało.

                - Viktorze. – Nikiforov usłyszał głos lorda Giacomettiego i spojrzał w stronę łoża, na którym położono króla Samarkandy. Oddychał ciężko i pojękiwał, więc Viktor zerwał się z podłogi, czym prędzej podchodząc do niego. Ostrożnie odsunął dłoń Otabka i jego oczom ukazała się głęboka rana, z której lała się krew. Od razu zaczął myśleć jak medyk, podwijając rękawy koszuli. Wiedział, że czeka go kawał brudnej – i trudnej – roboty. 

                - Trzeba natychmiast oczyścić ranę i ją zaszyć – odparł, a Phichit podsunął misę z gorącą wodą, którą przyniesiono rano Otabkowi do porannej toalety. Podał mu jeszcze czysty ręcznik. – Dziękuję. W te pędy biegnij do mojej pracowni i przynieś mi igłę, nici oraz podstawowe odtrutki na najczęstsze trucizny. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

                - Jasne – rzucił smagły młodzian i wypadł z komnaty.

                - Tylko na jednej nodze! – krzyknął za nim Viktor i wziął się do oczyszczania rany.

                - Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że tak się skończy trzymanie wróżki na dworze! – zakrzyknął Chris, przebiegając palcami przez swoje jasne włosy. – Ale nie. Po co mnie słuchać. No po co.

                - Lordzie, proszę wybaczyć, ale nie pora teraz na takie rzeczy – oświadczył medyk ze stoickim spokojem. – Jeśli ma pan zamiar narzekać, proszę wyjść. A jeśli chce się pan przydać, to proszę z łaski swojej zapleść mi włosy, bo opadają mi na twarz i przeszkadzają.

                Viktor miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna miał ochotę tupnąć niczym oburzone dziecko, ale ostatecznie tylko prychnął i zajął się zaplataniem mu warkocza. Phichit wrócił błyskawicznie i zmienił Chrisa, który uznał, że poinformuje Radę o zaistniałej sytuacji. Wyszedł, mrucząc pod nosem, jak bardzo jest poniewierany mimo swojej pozycji, pozostawiając rycerza i medyka przy łóżku króla.

                - Phi… Phichit, nie pozwól Chrisowi… Nie może wydać na nich wyroku – wykrztusił Otabek i jęknął, kiedy Nikoforov zaczął zszywać ranę. – Niech wróci Jurij. Dopiero wtedy…

                - To ty wydasz wyrok, Wasza Królewska Mość. Do tego czasu dojdziesz do siebie – odpowiedział rycerz i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. – A teraz proszę mocno ścisnąć.

                Altin uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, po czym złapał jego rękę. Zaciskał na niej dłoń za każdym razem, kiedy jego ciało przeszywała mocniejsza fala bólu. Musiał się z tego wylizać. Przecież dopiero co się zakochał i miał wziąć ślub z najdroższą sobie osobą. Nie mógł teraz umrzeć.

________________

1Tóg go bog é. – Spokojnie.

2Tóg go bog é. Tá sé os a chionn. Beidh sé go maith. Beidh mé ag cabhrú leat. - Spokojnie. To koniec. Będzie dobrze. Pomogę ci.

3Sábháil dom. Le do thoil. Sábháil dom. Sábháil. - Uratuj mnie. Proszę. Uratuj mnie. Uratuj.

4Tóg go bog é. Beidh mé cúram a ghlacadh de tú. – Spokojnie. Zaopiekuję się tobą.

5Cloch. – Kamień.

6Caithfidh mé a thaispeáint don rí. – Muszę pokazać go królowi.

7Tá tú sábháilte. Cheana féin tá tú sábháilte. – Jesteś bezpieczny.  Już nic ci nie grozi.

8Cén chaoi a bhfuil a fhios agat mo theanga? Agus nuair a bhfuil mé? – Skąd znasz mój język? I gdzie jestem?

9Rinne mé staidéar ar é. Tá tú ag an gcúirt ríoga na Samarkand. –  Uczyłem się go. Jesteś na dworze królewskim Samarkandu.

10A ligean ar labhairt. – Porozmawiajmy.

11Tá tú a ghortú mo Prionsa. – Skrzywdziłeś mojego księcia.

12Rinne mé rud ar bith a chur le do Prionsa. – Nic nie zrobiłem twojemu księciu.


	2. Kapitan Chulanont i królobójca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawno, dawno temu, żyły sobie wróżki… Tak zaczynała się większość historii, które wysłuchiwał w swoim dzieciństwie młody władca Samarkandy - król Otabek. Jednak jakież jest jego zaskoczenie, gdy na jego drodze pojawia się jedna z tych niezwykłych istot, o których mówi się, iż wymarły. A propozycja jaka mu zostaje złożona przez młodego wróża, jest równie niesamowita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dłuuuuugo czekaliście na ten rozdział, ale sporo się działo od pierwszej części. Byłam zabiegana, przygotowywałam się do wyjazdu i pracowałam. Teraz w końcu mogłam zluzować i przejść przez ten rozdział po poprawkach kochanej Stokrot.

**01.**

                Jurij wracał zadowolony z wyjazdu do Cantis. Cieszyło go, że Otabek mu ufa i daje tyle swobody. Mógł spokojnie zwiedzić miasto, a także zajrzeć do kilku sklepów. Odwiedził między innymi pracownię jubilera, gdzie zakupił kilka bransolet, w tym jedną dla swojego ukochanego.

                Jednak największym powodem do radości było dlań to, że sam mógł wybrać materiały oraz projekt swojego stroju ślubnego. Postawił na dopasowane, białe spodnie i pasującą do nich górę. Ta część ubioru również miała leżeć idealnie, ale chciał, by od okolic talii odrobinę się rozszerzała i marszczyła. Zażyczył sobie też grafitowej stójki oraz mankietów, a do tego odsłoniętych pleców. Na froncie miał się znaleźć szary, finezyjny haft który zaprojektował wraz z krawcem. Już nie mógł się doczekać chwili, kiedy będzie mógł na siebie włożyć gotową kreację.

                Tymczasem wiozący go powóz przejechał przez główną bramę, a następnie wtoczył się na dziedziniec. Jurij wyjrzał przez okno na pałac i uśmiechnął się lekko. Tęsknił za tym miejscem bardziej niż za domem. Zaznał tu zupełnie innego życia, spokojnego, bez ciągłego wysłuchiwania o tym, jaki to świat jest zły. Zasmakował w wolności, jakiej nigdy nie miał w Puszczy Savieckiej. Tam ciągle ograniczały go jej granice i strażnicy, którzy chodzili za nim jak cień. Tutaj też takowych otrzymał, ale nie czuł ich oddechu na karku. Wystarczyło, że wiedział, iż są.

                Pojazd zatrzymał się, a on zapiął pod szyją pelerynę, którą przed wyjazdem dostał od Otabka. Wyhaftowano na niej piękne skrzydła i naprawdę mu się podobała. Chwilę potem otwarto drzwi powozu i Guang Hong pomógł mu wysiąść, uśmiechając się lekko. Był jedynym rycerzem którego Jurij sam wybrał do wyjazdu. Dobór reszty pozostawił Phichitowi.

              - Witaj z powrotem, Wasza Książęca Mość – odezwał się szatyn, na twarzy którego jak zawsze gościł lekki rumieniec, po czym lekko się skłonił.

                - Dziękuję – odpowiedział wróż, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

                Skierował się do głównego wejścia, a Guang Hong poszedł za nim, dumnie trzymając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Wspięli się po schodach i weszli do głównego holu. Dostrzegli tam Chrisa, rozmawiającego z jakimś mężczyzną. Jurij wywrócił oczyma na ten widok i zdecydował się pójść inną drogą. Ruszył więc ku schodom prowadzącym do dalszej części pałacu.

                - Hej, zaczekaj! – zatrzymał ich lord Giacometti. Książę westchnął i odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego z góry. – Wybierasz się do króla?

                - Tak. A co? Zabronisz mi? – prychnął wróż. – To mój narzeczony. Pogódź się z tym.

                - Twój narzeczony, a mój król jest na łożu śmierci – oświadczył z powagą Chris. – Został otruty. Nie wiemy czym.

                Serce Jurija stanęło na moment. Nie… To nie mogła być prawda, nijak nie mogła! Ten mężczyzna go nienawidził i na pewno teraz chciał zrobić mu na złość… a jednak wróż nie potrafił po prostu zlekceważył tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Okręcił się na pięcie i z sercem przepełnionym strachem popędził prosto do komnat króla Samarkandy. Słyszał za sobą wołania Guang Honga i Giacomettiego, ale nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Tu chodziło o jego ukochanego, jak również o jego własną przyszłość. Nie wiedział, co się z nim stanie, jeśli Otabek umrze.

                Otworzył drzwi królewskiej sypialni i zatrzymał się w progu. Spojrzały na niego dwie pary oczu, a on przeskakiwał wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego z obecnych w komnacie mężczyzn. W końcu Phichit, który stał w nogach łóżka, ruszył ku niemu. Jurij postanowił wyjść mu naprzeciw i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

                - T-to prawda? – zapytał, rozpaczliwie zaciskając palce na ramionach rycerza. – To prawda, co powiedział Chris? Otabek naprawdę… n-naprawdę umiera?

                - Przykro mi – wydukał słabym głosem smagły mężczyzna, a wróż tylko pokręcił głową, wciąż niedowierzając w to, co słyszy. Jak… jak coś takiego mogło być prawdą?

                - Nie…  – jęknął. – Nie! To nieprawda! Otabek! Otabek! Otabek…!

                Chciał podejść do łóżka, w którym leżał jego ukochany, ale Phichit pewnie złapał go w talii i zatrzymał. Zaczął się wyrywać, próbując odepchnąć jego dłonie, jednak te trzymały go pewnie. Obraz przed oczami rozmazał mu się i był pewien, że oczy napełniły się łzami.

                - Puść mnie do niego…! – zawył, łowiąc spojrzenie Viktora. Ten najpierw obrzucił go wzrokiem, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na ciemnowłosego rycerza i skinął mu. Chulanont wypuścił Jurija, a on skierował się w stronę medyka. Mężczyzna podniósł się z materaca, na skraju którego siedział i tylko na moment zatrzymał księcia wróżek.

                - Jego stan jest naprawdę poważny – powiedział i go przepuścił.

                Viktor nie kłamał. Otabek był blady jak prześcieradło, na którym leżał, a jego skóra wydawała się wręcz przeźroczysta. Pod oczami rysowały się głębokie cienie, a na czole perlił pot. Usta były spękane i rozchylone, zaś pierś unosiła się w płytkim i wyraźnie nierównym oddechu. Dolna warga Jurija zadrżała na ten widok – bo też jaka trucizna mogła spowodować aż takie spustoszenie? Przysiadł na brzegu łoża, ujmując dłoń narzeczonego, która okazała się nienaturalnie chłodna. Łza spłynęła po policzku wróża, ale zaraz ją starł.

                - Podawałeś mu odtrutkę? – zapytał, podnosząc koc, którym okryto Altina i spoglądając na opatrunek. Rozlewała się na nim brudnoczerwona plama.

                - Tak. Każdą możliwą. Nawet na najrzadsze trucizny, ale żadna z nich nie zadziałała – westchnął Viktor, podczas gdy Jurij ostrożnie zajrzał pod opatrunek. Rana była czysta, zszyta, ale skóra nie chciała się zrosnąć. Jednak nie to zwróciło jego uwagę, a delikatny słodkawy zapach, jaki się uwolnił spod warstwy bandaża. Rozpoznał go. I zdał sobie sprawę, że nikomu innemu nie mogło się to udać.

                We wróżu zrodziła się iskierka nadziei. Być może nie było jeszcze za późno i uda mu się ocalić ukochanego. Ponownie nakrył Otabka kocem i spojrzał na Phichita, który stał przy drzwiach z rękoma zaplecionymi na piersi.

                - Gdzie ci, którzy go zaatakowali? – spytał, chyba nieco gwałtowniej, niż zamierzał, a obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na niego. – Gdzie są? Mam z nimi do pomówienia.

                - Siedzą zamknięci w lochu – odpowiedział rycerz po krótkim wahaniu. – Ale nie sądzę, by to był dobry po-…

                - To wróże, prawda? – wtrącił wojowniczo Jurij. – Chcę się z nimi zobaczyć.

                - A… A jeśli to jakieś całkiem inne wróżki? Spoza Puszczy Savieckiej, o których nic nie wiecie? – zapytał przezornie Phichit. – Mogą chcieć i twojej śmierci. To niebezpieczne.

                - Chcę. Się. Z nimi. Widzieć – Wróż spojrzał na niego zimno, cedząc każde słowo z osobna. – Natychmiast!

                Nasunął na głowę kaptur peleryny, ukrywając w jego cieniu twarz. Chulanont westchnął tylko ciężko, niemniej otworzył mu drzwi. Jurij wiedział, że nie pozbędzie się jego osoby i rycerz odeskortuje go pod samą celę. Tak też się stało.

                Phichit poprowadził go po schodach prowadzących do podziemi, gdzie odebrali od jednego ze strażników pęk kluczy. Smagły mężczyzna ruszył przodem, zaglądając do kolejnych cel. W końcu zatrzymał się przed jedną z nich i wskazał na nią głową.

                Wróż podszedł bliżej i spod kaptura spojrzał na napastników. Od razu rozpoznał całą trójkę. Młodego Leo, który najprawdopodobniej nie palił się do tej wyprawy, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Yuuriego, który zapewne pierwszy rzucił się na Otabka. Jurij znał go dobrze i wiedział, jak dziki i porywczy potrafił być, zwłaszcza gdy myślał bronią, a nie głową. Ostatni był ten, który musiał zadać śmiertelny cios – Seung Gil. Był spokojny i nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy się pojawili.

                - Otwórz mi – nakazał Jurij Phichitowi, a ten skinął mu głową. Odnalazł właściwy klucz, przekręcił go w zamku i w chwilę potem kraty ustąpiły. Plisiecki wszedł do środka, stąpając pewnie, po czym zatrzymał się przed Seung Gilem. Dopiero teraz wróż podniósł wzrok.

                - Ty jedyny z tej trójki masz pozwolenie na używanie zatrutej broni – odezwał się w ojczystym języku, a ciemne oczy Lee rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Jurij ściągnął z głowy kaptur.

                - Książę! – usłyszał radosny okrzyk Yuuriego.

                - ZAMILCZ! – huknął ostro, by zaraz ponownie zwrócić się do najstarszego wojownika, którego skórę zdobiły smocze łuski. W następnym momencie wymierzył mu potężny cios prosto w twarz, aż głowa wróża odskoczyła w bok. – Co było na broni? Jaka trucizna? – warknął.

                - Chyba nie chcesz ratować tego mężczyzny? – zapytał Seung Gil, rozmasowując policzek, na którym pojawiło się też niewielkie rozcięcie od Jurijowego pierścienia. – Przecież on cię skrzywdził. Sam pisałeś…

Plisiecki ponownie się zamachnął i uderzył niemalże w to samo miejsce. Z rozciętej wargi ciemnowłosego wróża spłynęła strużka krwi.

                - Ta wiadomość dotyczyła kogoś innego! – syknął Jurij. – A teraz mów, czym go otrułeś, słyszysz?

                Lee zacisnął usta i odwrócił głowę, dając do zrozumienia iż nie udzieli mu tej odpowiedzi. To dopiero naprawdę rozwścieczyło księcia. W kilku krokach wrócił do Phichita, wyciągnął z jego pochwy miecz, nim tamten zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, po czym, niepowstrzymany przez nikogo, wbił klingę prosto w skrzydło Lee. Ten zawył cicho z bólu i spojrzał na Jurija. W ciemnych oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie, gdy ujrzał łzy spływające po policzkach młodszego wróża.

                - Ten człowiek… Ten człowiek uratował mi życie. Miał mi pomóc uratować nas wszystkich – wydusił Jurij przez ściśnięte gardło, pochylając się nad niedoszłym zabójcą. – A TERAZ… TERAZ PRZEZ CIEBIE UMIERA! WIĘC LEPIEJ MÓW, CZYM POKRYTE BYŁO OSTRZE!

                Dla wzmocnienia efektu nastroszył skrzydła, które wychynęły spod peleryny, dzięki czemu Seung Gil mógł się im przyjrzeć. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by wiedzieć, że książę już nigdy nie będzie mógł latać – i zrobili mu to właśnie ludzie. Jednak to, jak płakał nad losem tego mężczyzny, któremu Lee zamierzał odebrać życie, zakłuło go w serce i poruszyło jego sumienie.

                - Be-Bezear – wyjąkał w końcu. – Wasza Książęca Mość, ja…

                - Milcz, Seung Gilu Lee – uciął ostro Plisiecki, wyszarpując ostrze ze skrzydła swojego do tej pory najbardziej zaufanego człowieka. – I wiedz, że odpowiesz za to. Zapłacisz własnym życiem. Bądź tego świadom.

                Jurij odwrócił się, składając skrzydła, a haftowana peleryna znów je przysłoniła. Otarł łzy z oczu i wyszedł z celi, oddając miecz Phichtowi, który uważnie przyglądał się wróżowi z rozciętym policzkiem oraz wargą. Dopiero po chwili rycerz zamknął celę.

                - Wiem, jaką podać odtrutkę – odezwał się tymczasem książę, a kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie smagłego mężczyzny, zrozumiał, że wciąż mówi po wróżowemu. Powtórzył więc wypowiedź, tym razem w języku Samarkandy. – Wiem, jakiego antidotum potrzebujemy. Chodźmy.

                - To byli twoi ludzie, prawda? – spytał Phichit, gdy skierowali się ku królewskim komnatom.

                - Tak. Będąc jeszcze u tego lorda, który mnie przetrzymywał, udało mi się wysłać wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Musieli ją źle zinterpretować i przypuścili atak na Otabka. Przepraszam – szepnął Jurij, spoglądając na rycerza. Ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

                - Nie masz przecież za co. Na twoim miejscu zapewne też bym tak postąpił – przyznał, kiedy wchodzili po schodach. – A… A sama trucizna? Co to takiego?

                - Bezear. Zabija powoli i w męczarniach, a do tego sporządza się ją z bardzo rzadkich roślin, więc i o antidotum ciężko – odparł z westchnieniem wróż, skręcając we właściwy korytarz. – Seung Gil Lee dobrze wiedział, co robi. Był świadom, że nie zdobędziecie odtrutki, nawet jeśli powie wam, co to za trucizna.

                - A jakie jest antidotum? – dopytywał się Phichit, ale znaleźli się już przed właściwymi drzwiami.

                Plisiecki nacisnął klamkę i ponownie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Rozejrzał się szybko, a gdy na szafce przy łóżku dostrzegł sztylet, od razu skierował się w tamtą stronę. Chwycił broń i pewnym pociągnięciem rozciął sobie skórę na przedramieniu. Zarówno rycerz jak i medyk rzucili się ku niemu, ale powstrzymał ich gestem.

                - Pytałeś, jakie jest antidotum na Bezear – wznowił Jurij, nachylając się ku Otabkowi, i rozchylając jego wargi. W następnej chwili pierwsze krople wróżowej krwi skapnęły wprost pomiędzy nie – Oto odpowiedź. Czysta krew wróżki, ale pochodząca tylko i wyłącznie od kogoś z królewskiego rodu.

                - Dlatego nawet gdybyśmy znali nazwę, nie moglibyśmy go uratować – stwierdził Phichit, a jasnowłosy wróż tylko skinął mu głową, pozwalając kolejnym kroplom spadać prosto w usta ukochanego. Następnie poprosił Viktora o puste fiolki, które medyk zawsze nosił przy sobie. Napełnił dwie z nich, po czym zakorkował i pozwolił mężczyźnie opatrzyć swoją ranę.

                - Podaj mu dziesięć kropli dziś wieczorem – odezwał się Jurij. – A potem regularnie sześć rano i wieczorem. Gdy dojdzie do siebie, podawaj mu jeszcze profilaktycznie po trzy przez co najmniej tydzień.

                - Dobrze – Nikoforov pokornie przytaknął, bo wiedział, że w tej akurat kwestii nie powinien się sprzeczać. Zwłaszcza że antidotum było cenne, a Jurij zdecydowanie obdarzył go nadwyżką. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że był to dla niego całkiem nieznany rejon wróżowych trucizn i odtrutek.

**02.**

                Seung Gil był zszokowany reakcją swojego księcia. Znał go jako całkiem inną osobę. Zazwyczaj był melancholijny i na nic nie miał ochoty. Snuł się po dworze bez celu, przerzucał kartki książek, które znał na pamięć, a jedyne przejawy ekscytacji zdradzał, wymykając się nocami na otwartą przestrzeń. A i to robił rzadko ze względu na swoją pozycję.

                Kiedy Jurij zaproponował, że wyruszy do Królestwa Samarkandy, by szukać tam pomocy, wszyscy albo go wyśmiali, albo stwierdzili, że to zły pomysł i na pewno zginie z rąk ludzi. On chciał nawet poprzeć swojego księcia, bo uważał to za dobry pomysł, ale rozsądniej było się nie wychylać. Pozycja Seung Gila na dworze i tak była niepewna ze względu na jego przeszłość i pochodzenie. Niemniej jednak, choć dobrze pamiętał, jacy byli ludzie przed wiekami, wierzył, że się zmienili.

                Miał taką nadzieję do momentu otrzymania od Jurija wiadomości, w której pisał, że jest przetrzymywany, wykorzystywany i torturowany przez mężczyznę w wielkim dworze. Lee przypasował opis do dworu królewskiego jedynie na czystą logikę, ale nie sądził, że mógłby się pomylić i wymierzyć atak w niewłaściwą osobę. Jego książę musiał być w naprawdę złym stanie, skoro tak nieskładnie ujął swoją wypowiedź… a on sam być może postąpił o krok zbyt pochopnie.  

                Jednak najbardziej wstrząsnęła nim furia, w jakiej miał teraz okazję oglądać Jurija. Nie spodziewał się, że jest on w stanie pokazać tak skrajne i gwałtowne emocje; tym bardziej, że chodziło o człowieka. Kruchą istotę, która pożyje parędziesiąt lat i zniknie z tego świata. Dlatego tak bardzo nie umiał zrozumieć reakcji swojego podopiecznego – choć równocześnie czuł, że książę jest w pełni przekonany o jej słuszności.

                Westchnął ciężko i sięgnął skutymi dłońmi do obolałego policzka, który wciąż go mrowił po mocnym ciosie Jurija. Do tego czuł pulsujący ból w miejscu, gdzie ostrze miecza przebiło skrzydło. Lee spojrzał w tamtą stronę i dostrzegł, że z rany dalej sączy się krew. Najwyraźniej zasłużył sobie na to, więc nie mógł się skarżyć.

                - Boli? – zapytał Yuuri Katsuki, więc zwrócił ku niemu wzrok. Zobaczył troskę malującą się na twarzy towarzysza.

                - Trochę – odpowiedział wymijająco i nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, po czym odchylił głowę w tył, opierając ją o zimny mur.

                Niespodziewanie całą trójkę dobiegł odgłos kroków, a że byli przypuszczalnie jedynymi więźniami w lochach, zakładali, że to ku nim ktoś się zbliżał. Seung Gil odwrócił głowę w stronę krat, Yuuri nastroszył się, gotowy puścić wiązankę przekleństw, których i tak człowiek nie mógł zrozumieć, zaś Leo po prostu siedział skulony w kącie i się nie odzywał. To jego najbardziej żal było Seung Gilowi. Był młody i dopiero co rozpoczął swoją służbę w szeregach specjalnego oddziału, a już skończył w taki sposób.

                Za kratami pojawił się smagły, ciemnowłosy młodzian, który przyszedł tu wcześniej z Jurijem. U pasa miał broń, a z ramienia zwieszała się niewielka, skórzana torba. Coś w niej brzęczało i grzechotało przy każdym ruchu. Przybysz otworzył kraty i wszedł do środka.

                - Czego tu, ty parszywy szczurze! – wrzasnął zaraz Yuuri, a brunet zatrzymał się w pół kroku, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. – Śmierdzący pomiot ludzkiej rozwiązłości! Spojrzeć tylko na kolor jego skóry! Na pewno jego matka puszczała się z demonami!

                - Yuuri, i tak cię nie rozumie – odezwał się ze spokojem Seung Gil. Katsuki spojrzał na niego i prychnął, siadając prosto i wzgardliwie odwracając głowę. Rycerz stał chwilę w miejscu z dłonią na rękojeści, ale kiedy zrozumiał, że sytuacja się uspokoiła, podszedł do Lee.

                Ten tylko obrzucił go spojrzeniem, podczas gdy smagły mężczyzna ukląkł przed nim, kładąc torbę obok siebie. Otworzył ją, po czym wyciągnął niewielką fiolkę oraz kawałek czystej szmatki, którą nasączył i przyłożył do rozciętej wargi wróża. Lee syknął boleśnie i szarpnął głową.

                - Przepraszam – wyjąkał tamten, a Seung Gil popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. – To znaczy… Eh… Pewnie nawet mnie nie rozumiesz. Um… I po co ja to mówię…

              Rycerz spojrzał na niego dużymi, niepewnymi, czekoladowymi oczyma, jakby chciał wiedzieć, czy może dalej działać. Seung Gil był naprawdę zdumiony faktem, że ten człowiek przyszedł tu tylko po to, by opatrzyć jego rany. Mógł go przecież zostawić; w końcu i tak pewnie zostanie skazany na śmierć. Po co ktoś miałby przejmować się jego osobą?

                Z pytającym wyrazem twarzy podwładny króla Samarkandy ponownie wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń ze szmatką nasączoną alkoholem do odkażania ran. Lee zawahał się na moment, ale ostatecznie twierdząco skinął głową, niepewny, jak właściwie zareagować. Panowała cisza, gdy rycerz oczyszczał ranę na wardze, a potem policzku, i Seung Gil widział jak bardzo denerwuje młodzieńca ten stan. Aż zagryzał wargę ze zdenerwowania.

                - Jesteś Seung Gil Lee? – odważył się w końcu zapytać, przerywając milczenie. – Tak… Tak mi się wydaje, bo to imię padło w twoim kierunku z ust księcia Jurija. Muszę przyznać, że jest niezwykle intrygujące…

                - Seung Gil Lee – powtórzył wróż, a brązowe oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi. – To prawda. Tak mam na imię.

                - Och. Więc… więc znasz nasz język? – zdziwił się młodzian. – Um… Oni też?      

                - Tylko Leo. – Seung Gil wskazał młodszego ze swych towarzyszy, ale ten tylko zerknął na nich przelotnie. – Yuuri jest uparty i uznał, że nie ma zamiaru uczyć się języka tych, którzy wygnali jego przodków z prawowicie im należnych ziem.

                - Trudno mu się dziwić – przyznał rycerz, raz jeszcze sięgając do torby i wyciągając z niej kolejne pudełko. – A… Co właściwie mówił wcześniej?

                - Hmmm… Cóż… – Seung Gil uśmiechnął się pod nosem z cieniem zakłopotania, spoglądając przy tym na Yuuriego, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do człowieka. – Łagodnie mówiąc, trochę cię poobrażał.

                - Widzę, że naprawdę nie przepada za ludźmi – mruknął brunet, smarując obolały policzek Lee jakimś specyfikiem, który przyjemnie chłodził. – Właściwie też powinienem się przedstawić. Jestem Phichit Chulanont, Pierwszy Rycerz Króla Samarkandy.

                - Seung Gil Lee, Ostatni Wielki Kapłan Starej Religii – odpowiedział uprzejmie najstarszy wróż, a kiedy dostrzegł zaskoczone spojrzenie rycerza, dodał. – To tylko tytuł. Nie pełnię funkcji kapłańskich. Jestem raczej obrońcą i doradcą Jego Książęcej Mości, Jurija.

                - Rozumiem. – Phichit skinął głową. – Hmm… Mógłbym zobaczyć twoje skrzydło?

                - Oczywiście – odpowiedział Lee, rozkładając lewe. Było duże i rozłożyste, niczym u pazia królowej, którego Chulanont widział kiedyś w książce w rodzinnym domu. Wzdłuż żył kostnych ciągnęły się granatowe łuski, takie same jak te, które zdobiły kąciki oczu i linię szczęki wróża, a na skrzydłach przechodziły powoli w błoniaste komórki mieniące się także w półmroku lochów. W mniemaniu rycerza nawet skrzydła Jurija nie były tak piękne, a przecież to on był księciem.

                Phichit otrząsnął się w następnej chwili i ponownie sięgnął po fiolkę z alkoholem, by oczyścić niewielką ranę na błonie. Jednak gdy tylko przyłożył materiał do zranionego miejsca, wróż wyprężył się raptownie i syknął z bólu. W następnej chwili mocno zacisnął wargi, a jego  oddech przyspieszył i spłycił się.

                - Aż tak boli? – spytał smagły mężczyzna, zaskoczony tak intensywną reakcją i cofnął rękę. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak tamten porywczy wróż próbuje poderwał się z miejsca, jednak jego spokojniejszy towarzysz go powstrzymał.

                - T-Tak – sapnął tymczasem Seung Gil. – Widzisz… Skrzydła to najczulsza część ciała każdej wróżki.

                - Och… Przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia. Postaram się teraz być delikatniejszy – zapewnił zmieszany Phichit i tym razem już znacznie ostrożniej wrócił do oczyszczania wąskiej, podłużnej rany.

                - A skoro mowa już o skrzydłach – zagadnął Lee. – Co właściwie stało się z tymi księcia Jurija…?

                - Wasz książę, podróżując przez Samarkandę, trafił na niewłaściwą osobę. Niejakiego lorda Abelashivę. Wmówił mu on, że zabierze go do króla… Ale zamiast tego zamknął go w swojej posiadłości i robił mu naprawdę złe rzeczy. Torturował, wykorzystywał, bił – zrelacjonował rycerz z autentycznym bólem. – Całe szczęście, Jego Królewska Mość Otabek wkroczył we właściwym momencie i go uratował. Zadbał, by wyzdrowiał – choć akurat skrzydeł nie dało się już wyleczyć – a potem wysłuchał jego prośby o pomoc w walce z królową Anyą. I nawet znaleźli rozwiązanie.

                - Dlatego książę był taki wściekły – stwierdził Seung Gil, wzdychając ciężko. – A twój król powtarzał, że nic mu nie zrobił, gdy go zaatakowaliśmy…

                - Są zaręczeni – dodał Phichit, a Lee popatrzył na niego dużymi, zszokowanymi oczyma. – Na początku był to czysto polityczny układ, ale później… W gruncie rzeczy król Otabek od początku był nim zauroczony. A książę Jurij odwzajemnił to uczucie.

                - Teraz rozumiem jego łzy i furię jednocześnie – wyszeptał wróż i skrzywił się, gdy poczuł lekkie pieczenie. Smagły mężczyzna nałożył maść na ranę, a potem niewielki opatrunek.

                - Nasza wspólna historia nie jest zbyt ciekawa, to fakt. To w końcu my was stąd przegnaliśmy – przyznał Chulanont, chowając wszystko do torby. – Ale to było kiedyś. A teraz jest teraz i nie wszyscy ludzie są źli.

                Seung Gil zamrugał, zaskoczony. Jakiś czas temu usłyszał już te słowa, ale nie był wtedy do nich przekonany. A teraz powtarzała mu je zupełnie obca osoba, która opatrzyła jego rany zupełnie bezinteresownie, podczas gdy on miał świadomość, że i tak wkrótce umrze.

                Phichit wstał, podnosząc swoją torbę, i jeszcze chwilę mu się przyglądał.

                - Postaram się przyjść jutro zmienić opatrunek na skrzydle, ale nic nie obiecuję – wyznał. – Lord Giacometti nie przepada za wróżkami. Zupełnie jak wy za nami. Myślę, że całkiem dobrze byście się dogadali.

                Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił ich celę, zamykając za sobą kraty na klucz. Wróż był w jeszcze większym szoku niż przed jego przybyciem. To, co usłyszał, poruszyło go do głębi: zarówno informacja o zaręczynach i zakochaniu się księcia, jak i komentarz dotyczący przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Dokładnie to samo powiedział mu jakiś czas temu Jurij - i był pewien, że ten rycerz nie usłyszał tego od niego. Sam musiał dojść do takich wniosków…

                - Seung Gil, co się stało? – odezwał się po wróżowemu zaniepokojony Yuuri. – Co ten demoni pomiot ci powiedział?

                - Próbowaliśmy zabić narzeczonego księcia – odpowiedział zamiast niego Leo, za co Seung Gil był mu wdzięczny. Nie był pewien, czy zdołałby teraz wykrztusić z siebie coś sensownego.

                - Co?! – zakrzyknął Katsuki. – Narzeczonego księcia? Chcecie powiedzieć, że nasz królewicz zaręczył się z tym obrzydliwym królem? Pewnie tamten go do tego zmusił…

                - Nie, Yuuri, do niczego go nie zmuszał – zdołał odezwać się Lee. – Po prostu zakochali się w sobie. A ten, jak go nazywasz, obrzydliwy król uratował życie naszemu księciu. I pomyśleć, że chcieliśmy go zabić…

                - To… To niemożliwe – wydukał Yuuri, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. – To kłamstwo. KŁAMSTWO!

                Poderwał się i rzucił do krat, za które zaczął szarpać i krzyczeć, że chcę się zobaczyć ze swoim księciem. Po jakimś czasie jednak zrezygnował, bowiem po pierwsze, nikt go nie rozumiał, po drugie zaś, opadł z sił. Wrócił zatem na swoje miejsce i położył się na zimnej podłodze, zmęczony wszystkim.

**03.**

                Otabek pamiętał moment, w którym się ocknął. Nad jego łóżkiem pochylali się Viktor, Phichit oraz Jurij. Ten ostatni rzucił mu się na szyję, ledwie zdążył otworzyć oczy, jednak chwilę potem odciągnął go Phichit. Tego samego wieczoru młody władca dostał lekarstwo, które kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Gdy tylko wziął na język kilka kropli, poczuł dziwnie znajomy, metaliczny smak. Zapytał, co to za medykament, a odpowiedź, którą usłyszał, zmroziła go.

                Kiedy Jurij przyszedł do niego następnego dnia i Altin zobaczył jego zabandażowaną rękę, natychmiast skarcił go za tak lekkomyślne zachowanie. Gdy jednak wróż, wyraźnie bliski łez, wytłumaczył mu, iż jego własna krew była jedynym antidotum na truciznę, Otabek opanował emocje i przeprosił go za swój wybuch.

                Od tamtej chwili minął tydzień. Na ręce Jurija został tylko niewielki ślad po rozcięciu. On sam nadal przyjmował jego krew, by rana pod żebrami się goiła, niemniej czuł się już znacznie lepiej. Choć nadal był osłabiony i dużo odpoczywał, powoli wracał też do swoich obowiązków. Phichit systematycznie przynosił mu dokumenty z gabinetu, a poprzedniego dnia Otabek pozwolił sobie nawet na małą przechadzkę między łóżkiem a balkonem. Rzecz jasna, został przyłapany i natychmiast dostał burę od małego, jasnowłosego księcia. To wspomnienie wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

                - Wasza Królewska Mość – głos Chrisa sprowadził Altina na ziemię, więc spoważniał i spojrzał na niego. – Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

                - Nie, wybacz – przyznał młody król szczerze, a lord westchnął wymownie. – Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

                - Rada cieszy się, że wracasz do zdrowia, jednakże chciałaby też poznać twoje zdanie w kwestii wróżów, którzy podstępnie cię zaatakowali. Jak również księcia Jurija, z wiadomych przyczyn – oświadczył Giacometti, a Otabek spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. – Osobiście uważam, że całą trójkę należałoby skazać na śmierć, natomiast księcia Jurija wygnać. Jednakowoż Rada daje sygnały, aby tego, który zadał ci cios, skazać na najcięższą karę, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała w naszym królestwie.

                - To znaczy? – spytał król, choć miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że wie, o czym będzie mowa.

                - Śmiercią poprzez tysiąc cięć. – Doradca potwierdził jego podejrzenia. – I proszę wybaczyć, ale jestem skłonny się ku temu przychylić. Te wróżki to dzikie, barbarzyńskie istoty, więc zasługują na równie barbarzyńską śmierć.

              - Dość! – warknął Otabek. – Nie zgadzam się. To zbędne okrucieństwo. Poza tym, jeśli wykonamy na nim taki wyrok, to sami wyjdziemy na jeszcze większych barbarzyńców niż oni.

                - W Kodeksie Samarkandy taką właśnie karę przyjęto dla przestępcy, który ośmieli się zaatakować głowę królestwa – przypomniał mu stanowczo Chris. – To, że nikt nie poważył się na to od setek lat, nie oznacza, że taki wyrok nie byłby prawomocny.

                - W takim razie należy zmienić kodeks – oznajmił Altin twardo. – Nie ugnę się przed Radą, Chris. Nie wydam tak bezwzględnego wyroku na pobratymców Jurija.

                - Co się tyczy jego osoby – podjął lord. – Na twoim miejscu zerwałbym zaręczyny i wygnał go. Może mu przyjść do głowy, żeby mścić się za to, co zrobisz jego _pobratymcom_.

                - Chris. Nie wystawiaj na próbę mojej cierpliwości – ostrzegł Otabek. – Jeżeli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywał, wyślę cię na północ, na Mur. Doszły mnie słuchy, że mają tam problemy z dzikimi ludami. Myślę, że przyda im się ktoś, kto pała tak wielką nienawiścią do innych, żyjących, rozumnych istot.

                - Otabek, spójrzmy praw… – zaczął Chris, ale młody władca mu przerwał.

                - Wasza Królewska Mość. Od tej chwili Wasza Królewska Mość – oświadczył tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Przekroczyłeś wszelkie granice, zanadto zdajesz się na naszą przyjaźń. Zatem od dziś, ty jesteś lordem, ja królem. I taka relacja nas obowiązuje. Zrozumiano?

                Giacometti zamrugał zaskoczony tymi słowami. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji ze strony swojego władcy. W następnej chwili drzwi do komnaty otwarły się na oścież i do środka wpadł niczym burza Jurij Plisiecki. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który jednak znikł jak zdmuchnięty w chwili, gdy jego szmaragdowe oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem Chrisa. Wróż szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na króla Samarkandy.

                - Może przyjdę później? – spytał niepewnie.

                - Nie. To nie będzie konieczne – odparł Altin, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło, po czym zmierzył wzrokiem swego doradcę. – Lord Giacometti już wychodził, prawda?

                Pod jego stanowczym spojrzeniem Chris tylko mocno zacisnął pięści, odwrócił się, a następnie opuścił pomieszczenie, trzaskając drzwiami. Otabek westchnął przeciągle i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Był już zmęczony zachowaniem starszego mężczyzny. Wyprostował się jednak w następnej chwili i popatrzył na Jurija, niepewnie stojącego w miejscu, w którym się wcześniej zatrzymał.

                - Wyglądasz cudownie – odezwał się, przyglądając się strojowi, który miał na sobie wróż. Była to dopasowana jopula ze stójką i rozciętymi rękawami. Od pasa w dół rozchodziła się spódnica, która pasowała wróżowi. Wszystko miało delikatny, pastelowy odcień błękitu z haftowanymi na złoto zdobieniami.

                - Ale jak się w tym czujesz? – dopytał.

                - Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział książę Plisiecki, ujmując w dłonie spódnicę i obracając się wokół własnej osi. Miękki materiał zafalował, po czym gładko opadł wzdłuż nóg wróża, gdy ten się zatrzymał. – Strasznie mi się podoba. Dziękuję.

                - Ależ nie masz za co – uśmiechnął się Otabek. – Tylko pozwól mi się w tym oglądać.

                Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Jurija, który zrozumiał aluzję. Wdrapał się na materac i ułożył przy boku mężczyzny, po czym wtulił się w jego pierś, ostrożnie obejmując w pasie. Altin otoczył narzeczonego ramieniem, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Chwilę leżeli tak w ciszy, jedynie ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Jednak ten błogi spokój zburzyło pytanie Juija.

                - Dalej chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub?

                - A dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Altin. – Czy nie mówiłem ci, że się w tobie zakochałem?

                - No… Tak, ale… Moi ludzie cię zaatakowali – wyznał Jurij cicho i zaczął kreślić palcem kółka na piersi króla. – Możesz zechcesz mnie wypędzić…

                - Jurij, czyżbyś podsłuchiwał spotkania Rady? – spytał Otabek.

                - Być może – mruknął wymijająco wróż.

                - Jurij, nikogo nie wypędzę. A już w szczególności ciebie – zapewnił władca Samarkandy, a szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały na niego. – A co do wyroku na twoich towarzyszach, to jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji.

                - Nie wiem czym, jest _Kara Śmierci Poprzez Tysiąc Cięć_ , ale brzmi okropnie – przyznał Plisiecki. – Nie sądzę, by sobie na to zasłużyli, szczególnie Yuuri i Leo. A co do Seung Gila… On jest gotów na śmierć. Ma świadomość, że targnął się na życie głowy państwa i wie, jaka kara mu za to grozi. Ale, jeśli to możliwie… To niech będzie honorowa, a nie upokarzająca. Chociaż tyle.

                - Jurij, czy ciebie też mam wyrzucić? – Altin potrząsnął głową ze znużonym westchnieniem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty kontynuować teraz tematu.

                - Nie – odparł krótko wróż.

                - Więc nie rozmawiajmy na razie o takich rzeczach – poprosił Otabek. – Umiesz śpiewać? – zagadnął, a gdy książę skinął głową twierdząco, dodał: – To zaśpiewaj mi coś po wróżowemu. Chętnie usłyszę kilka pieśni.

                Po chwili komnatę wypełnił czysty, dźwięczny głos o przyjemnej barwie. Młody król miał wrażenie, że niesie się on po komnacie większym echem, niż powinno być to możliwe. Dostrzegł też, jak drzwi lekko się uchylają. Był prawie pewien, że to Phichit, który także chciał posłuchać cudownego śpiewu i pieśni w nieznanym mu języku, tak innych od dobrze im znanych samarkandzkich. Tak delikatnych oraz ciepłych.

**04.**

                Seung Gil spał z głową na kolanach Leo, kiedy przyszedł Phichit. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd ich złapano, pozwolił sobie na sen, wiedział bowiem, że jego książę jest bezpieczny. Ostatnim razem smagły młodzian powiedział mu, że król wraca do zdrowia, a przy tym nie ma zamiaru krzywdzić Jurija, wypędzać go ani odsyłać gdziekolwiek. To sprawiło, że Lee poczuł się spokojniejszy: ten, którego dotąd strzegł, znalazł nowego obrońcę i to w dodatku zakochanego w nim po uszy.

                Co się tyczyło młodego rycerza, odwiedzał ich codziennie. Przynosił im jedzenie, wiedząc najwidoczniej, jak marne porcje dostają jako więźniowie; głównie jednak doglądał Seung Gila, którego rany goiły się wolno, ale dobrze. Zawsze starannie opatrywał jego skrzydło – musiał dostrzec, iż o nie martwi się najbardziej. Rany na wardze i policzku były powierzchowne i już prawie się zagoiły, choć na skórze pozostał spory siniec.

                Nawet Yuuri przywykł do codziennych wizyty smagłego mężczyzny. Nie fukał już na niego ani nie prychał, być może dlatego, że Phichit przynosił smaczne jedzenie i świeżo wyciśnięte soki, a nie wodę i pajdę ciemnego, zeschniętego chleba. Jednak jego spojrzenie wciąż było mało przychylne, nawet jeśli tamten robił dla nich tak wiele dobrego.

                - Jak się czujesz? – spytał jak zawsze Chulanont, siadając przy Lee i wyjmując z torby trochę owoców, kanapki oraz naczynie wypełnione ciepłą herbatą. Dopiero potem wyciągnął leki.

                - Dobrze – odpowiedział zaspanym głosem, podczas gdy Yuuri sięgnął łapczywie do naczynia, upił kilka łyków napoju, po czym złapał za jabłko. – A… jak się czuje król Altin?

                - Jego stan jest z dnia na dzień coraz lepszy – przyznał rycerz i wziął za oczyszczanie skrzydła, które Seung Gil rozłożył przed nim. – Myślę, że jeszcze tydzień i będzie mógł powoli wrócić do swoich zajęć.

                - I wydać w końcu wyrok na nich – usłyszeli donośny głos. Phichit przełknął ślinę i wróż od razu wiedział, że nie powinno go tu być. W tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co robił rycerz, było tylko i wyłącznie jego dobrą wolą.

                Wróż spojrzał ponad czarną czupryną Chulanonta i zobaczył jasnowłosego mężczyznę z lekkim zarostem, który już raz raczył ich odwiedzić. Nie rozmawiali wtedy wiele, sama obecność mężczyzny wprawiła Yuuriego w istną furię. Teraz więc Lee od razu spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który piorunował przybysza wzrokiem. Zdecydowanie za nim nie przepadał.

                - Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał blondyn i kopnął naczynie z herbatą, która rozlała się po kamieniach posadzki. – Wynosisz dla więźniów jedzenie z królewskiej kuchni? Doniosę o tym Jego Królewskiej Mości.

                - A donoś sobie! – zawołał wojowniczo Phichit, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Król i tak ma cię dosyć, lordzie Giacometti.

                - Nie dość, że spoufalasz się z wrogiem, to jeszcze podsłuchujesz – warknął człowiek nazwany lordem Giacomettim. – Precz stąd, ale już. PRECZ!

                Rycerz zacisnął dłonie w pięści, na tyle mocno, że pobielały mu kostki, ale opuścił celę. Zatrzymał się jednak tuż za kratami co nie umknęło uwadze Seung Gila. Spojrzał na młodzieńca przelotnie i dostrzegł podenerwowanie na jego młodej twarzy. Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

                - Rada domaga się waszej egzekucji – odezwał się blondyn, więc Lee skierował na niego wzrok. Napotkał zielone oczy, chłodne i złowrogie. – W szczególności twojej, królobójco.

                - Nie sądzę, bym zasługiwał na ten przydomek, wszak nie zabiłem żadnego króla – zauważył ze spokojem Lee. – Jednakże mam pełną świadomość, że zostanę skazany. Gdyby to mojego władcę zaatakowano, podjąłbym taką samą decyzję.

                Giacometti nieznacznie uniósł brew, jak gdyby nie wiedząc, jak odnieść się do tych słów, po czym podjął pewnie:

                - Rada domaga się dla ciebie najwyższego wymiaru kary, jaki kiedykolwiek zapisano w Kodeksie Samarkandy.  Za zamach na głowę państwa grozi Kara Śmierci Poprzez Tysiąc Cięć.

                - Nie! – zakrzyknął Phichit z przerażeniem. Lord posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

                - Zamilcz! – warknął, a następnie znów zwrócił się do Lee. – Zostaniesz rozebrany do naga – kontynuował, patrząc wróżowi prosto w oczy. – Potem przykuty do pala. A każdy, kto tylko zechce, będzie mógł do woli naciąć twoje ciało, wyciąć skrawek skóry, a nawet mięśnia. Będziesz tak upokarzany, dopóki nie umrzesz z upływu krwi lub od zakażenia.

                - Jestem gotów na śmierć, nawet i taką – odparł Seung Gil, wytrzymawszy jego wzrok, a jasnowłosy mężczyzna zamrugał, jakby nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. – Miałem tego świadomość od chwili, gdy zrozumiałem, komu zadałem cios.

                - Seung Gil… – odezwał się nieśmiało Leo. – Yuuri chciałby wiedzieć, o czym mówicie.

                - Nie mów mu jeszcze – odpowiedział Lee młodszemu koledze. – Nie chcę, by wpadł w panikę.

                - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie przeraża cię wizja tego, jaki wyrok cię czeka?  - wtrącił wyraźnie zaskoczony lord. Seung Gil pozwolił sobie na niewesoły uśmiech.

                - Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że tak nie jest – odparł szczerze. – Owszem, przeraża mnie… sam nawet nie wiem, jak bardzo. Ale też jestem w pełni świadom swojego czynu i jego konsekwencji. I nie zamierzam przed nimi uciekać. Niemniej… – Lee zawahał się. Ten mężczyzna był im mocno nieprzychylny i wątpliwym było, czy się zgodzi, ale musiał przynajmniej spróbować. – Czy zechcesz wysłuchać prośby skazańca i przekazać swojemu królowi moje słowa? – zapytał, podnosząc się i przyklękając przed lordem na jedno kolano. Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, więc wznowił. – Jestem gotowy umrzeć. Przyjmę każdą karę, choćby najcięższą, jaką przewiduje wasze prawo, ale… błagam, oszczędźcie ich dwóch. Oszczędźcie Yuuriego, a w szczególności Leo. Jest najmłodszy z nas wszystkich, to była ledwie jego trzecia misja. Przekażesz to swojemu królowi?

                Zapadła cisza. Seung Gil spuścił wzrok, czekając na odpowiedź Giacomettiego, który najwidoczniej nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Czuł na sobie przerażone spojrzenie Leo i starał się o nim nie myśleć.

              - Przekażę – padła wreszcie odpowiedź i Lee poderwał głowę. Przenikliwe, zielone oczy miały nieodgadniony wyraz.

                - A jeśli nie, to ja to zrobię! – zawołał Chulanont zza krat.

                - Powiedziałem, że przekażę – rzucił gniewnie lord i ponownie spojrzał na Seung Gila. – Choć żołnierz, który podnosi rękę na swojego dowódcę, to marny żołnierz.

\- Słucham…? – Lee mrugnął w niezrozumieniu. Giacometti uniósł brwi.

\- Zatem to nie twój agresywny koleżka cię uderzył?

                Seung Gil odruchowo uniósł dłoń do policzka i przesunął po nim opuszkami palców. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym odpowiedział.

                - Nie. To książę Jurij. Wściekł się, więc mnie uderzył.

                - Dlatego, że nie udało wam się zabić mojego króla? – spróbował go sprowokować blondyn.

                - Nie. Nie dlatego – odparł Lee łagodnie, podnosząc wzrok na mężczyznę. – Raczej z powodu, że ośmieliłem się podnieść rękę na tego, którego kocha.

                Lord Giacometti raz jeszcze spojrzał na klęczącego przed nim wróża, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z celi, zamykając za sobą. Phichit odprowadził go spojrzeniem, dopóki nie zniknął na schodach. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na Seung Gila. Trzymał w dłoniach twarz swojego nerwowego towarzysza, który już miał łzy w oczach, a z każdym kolejnym słowem starszego wróża był bliższy paniki. Moment potem zaś wpadł w taki atak histerii, że nic poza lekami uspokajającymi raczej nie mogło tu pomóc.

                Chulanont, nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, ruszył pędem do wyjścia z lochów; po czym, gdy znalazł się już w pałacowych korytarzach, szybkim krokiem skierował się do pracowni Viktora. Zastał go pochylającego się nad bliżej nieokreślonymi fiolkami i wywarem, z głęboką zadumą wypisaną na twarzy. Musiał naprawdę głośno krzyknąć jego imię, nim cokolwiek do niego dotarło.

                - Jeden z wróżów ma napad paniki – wyjaśnił. – Trzeba mu czegoś na uspokojenie. I… Zajmij się skrzydłem Seung Gila.

                - Seung Gila? – spytał Nikoforov, marszcząc czoło.

                - To ten z łuskami na twarzy – odparł krótko rycerz. – Ja muszę iść do króla, mam mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

                Phichit uznał, że nie będzie czekać, aż Chris raczy się dowlec do komnat Otabka, i postanowił sam przekazać mu prośbę wróża, zwłaszcza że nie miał pewności, czy Giacometti na pewno to zrobi. Potem będzie się zastanawiał, jak wytłumaczy swoją obecność u więźniów, do których nikt miał się nie zbliżać.

                Pewnie ruszył przez korytarze, zmierzając do królewskich komnat. Był zdeterminowany i nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać. Jeśli tylko by mógł, próbowałby nawet przekonać Altina, żeby uniewinnił całą trójkę wróżów. Lee był gotowy na śmierć, nie płaszczył się i nie błagał o litość – to zaś zasługiwało na honorową karę, a nie potworne upokorzenie na oczach całego dworu i miasta.

                Skręcił za róg i zwolnił, kiedy dostrzegł przy drzwiach innego mieszkającego w pałacu wróża. Jego jasne włosy były częściowo spięte w kok, w który wpięto piękne szpile z błyszczącymi ozdobami. Phichit zawsze miał wrażenie, że Jurij jest bardziej jak księżniczka niż książę. Delikatny, drobny, z długimi, złocistymi włosami, zamiłowaniem do słodkości i błyskotek.

                Rycerz podszedł do niego i ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia. Wróż podskoczył lekko, przestraszony, ale Chulanont przyłożył tylko palec do ust z prośbą, by był cicho – w końcu on też chciał się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Stanął obok wróża i nachylił się ku drzwiom. Jurij nawet odważył się je lekko uchylić.

                - Chcesz powiedzieć, że zmieniłeś zdanie? – usłyszeli zdumiony głos Otabka.

                - Nie, Wasza Królewska Mość. Nie zmieniłem zdania. Nadal uważam, że należy ich ukarać, a Jurija wygnać – odpowiedział Chris, a Phichit wyczuł bijącą od niego złość. – Niemniej jednak, doszedłem do wniosku, że… może faktycznie Kara Śmierci Poprzez Tysiąc Cięć to przesada. On i tak jest gotów na oddanie życia; więcej, jest w pełni świadom wagi swojego czynu. Myślę… Myślę więc, że stosowniejsza będzie dla niego bardziej honorowa kara.

                - I bardziej humanitarna – zauważył król niby to mimochodem, po czym dodał. – Dlaczego to robisz, Chris? Czemu w ogóle przyszedłeś przekazać mi jego słowa? Przecież tak ich nienawidzisz?

                - Bo… On naprawdę jest gotowy umrzeć za tamtą dwójkę. Do tego stopnia, że gotów był mnie prosić na kolanach – odparł jakby niechętnie Giacometti po dłuższym milczeniu. – To mi… To mi zaimponowało. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś z tak barbarzyńskiego narodu będzie umiał zachować się tak honorowo.

                - Oni nie są barbarzyńcami – stwierdził Altin. – Przekonałbyś się o tym, gdybyś spróbował choć trochę ich poznać. Choćby czytając księgi.

                - Nie mam na to czasu – uciął szorstko Giacometti, a oni usłyszeli kroki i cofnęli się pod ścianę.

                - I mam nadzieję, że przygotowania do ślubu nadal idą pełną parą! – usłyszeli przytłumiony przez drzwi głos króla, zaś w następnej chwili na progu pojawił się lord. Zmierzył zarówno Phichita, jak i Jurija swoimi zielonymi oczyma.

                - Trzymam rękę na pulsie – rzucił przez ramię, po czym zwrócił się do rycerza. – A tobie mówiłem, że powiem wszystko Otabkowi.

                - Chciałem się tylko upewnić – odpowiedział trochę bezczelnie Chulanont. Chris jeszcze przelotnie spojrzał na Plisieckiego, po czym odszedł korytarzem w swoją stronę. Wróż spojrzał na Phichita, który gestem dał mu znak, by to on poszedł do Otabka. Młody książę uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia. A jemu pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego król jednak złagodzi jakoś wyrok. 

**05.**

                Jurij był podenerwowany. Pierwszy raz miał wziąć udział w procesie i straszliwie się tego bał. Niemniej, Otabek miał rację, mówiąc, że jeżeli ma z nim rządzić, musi się pokazać także i z tej strony. Nawet jeśli równało się to patrzeniu na cierpienie swoich przyjaciół. W końcu ich też trzeba było czasem poświęcić dla wyższego dobra. Tak mu zawsze powtarzał Seung Gil, a on wiedział, co mówi. Jurij zaś chciał przede wszystkim uratować swój lud. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, jak ciężkie i trudne może okazać się rządzenie.

                Usłyszał kroki za plecami i, odwróciwszy się, zobaczył grupę rycerzy na czele z Phichitem. Po minie smagłego mężczyzny zorientował się, że i jemu nie było do śmiechu. Wróż podsłuchał raz, jak rycerz próbował przekonać Otabka, że Lee wcale nie jest taki zły i nie zasługuje na śmierć. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby zauroczył się w ciemnowłosym wróżu, więc dzisiejszy proces i dla niego musiał być trudny.

                Wymienili tylko krótkie spojrzenia, po czym Chulanont wraz z pozostałymi skierował się do lochów. Podenerwowanie jeszcze wzrosło w księciu i przerodziło się w złość, gdy ujrzał Chrisa, towarzyszącego Otabkowi. Jurij podświadomie szykował się na jego obraźliwe słowa i sarkastyczne komentarze, jednak jasnowłosy lord posłał mu tylko nieżyczliwe spojrzenie i założył ramiona na piersi.

                Wróż spojrzał na Otabka. Ubiór króla Samarkandy kontrastował z jego własnymi popielatosrebrnymi szatami. Altin miał na sobie ciemny strój z białym haftem, a złota korona z rubinami odcinała się wyraźnie od czarnych jak noc włosów. Na widok Jurija na ustach władcy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, ale poza tym młody król wciąż nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Był blady, a pod oczami zalegały cienie.

                - Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Jurij trochę podenerwowany.

                - Na tyle dobrze, by wydać wyrok – odpowiedział Otabek. – Obiecuję, że potem wracam prosto do łóżka.

                Ciepłą dłonią pogłaskał Jurija po policzku, a wróż wypuścił drżący oddech i popatrzył na ukochanego zielonymi oczyma. Ten podał mu ramię, które książę ujął i razem stanęli przed potężnymi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami. Chris zatrzymał się nieco z tyłu, po lewej stronie króla i chwilę potem sala tronowa stanęła przed nimi otworem.

                - Król Samarkandy, Książę na Wyspach Altarskich, Jego Królewska Mość, Otabek Altin – zapowiedział herold. – Oraz towarzyszący mu: Czwarty Książę Puszczy Savieckiej, następca tronu, Jego Książęca Mość, Jurij Plisiecki Drugi i Lord Christophe Giacometti.

                Całą trójką weszli do sali. Wróż czuł na sobie spojrzenia członków Rady i nie musiał nawet podnosić głowy, czy spoglądać na nich, by wiedzieć, jak są nieprzychylne. Był pewien, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, już leżałby martwy. Nie miał jednak zamiaru okazywać zdenerwowania czy lęku, nawet jeśli je czuł. Kroczył pewnie przed siebie z głową dumnie podniesioną do góry.

                Otabek przepuścił go, a on zajął miejsce obok tronu, po jego prawej stronie. Chris gniewnie obrzucił go wzrokiem i chcąc nie chcąc stanął po lewej. Altin zaś zasiadł na tronie. Spojrzenia dam dworu i członków Rady dalej były utkwione w Juriju i wróż domyślał się, jakie myśli krążą im po głowach. Na twarzach mężczyzn malowała się jawna wrogość.

                Gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Phichit, w sali zaległa kompletna cisza i słychać było tylko stukot butów rycerzy oraz ciche dzwonienie kajdan, w których wprowadzono trzech wróżów. Plisiecki na krótką chwilę odwrócił wzrok, bo był to przykry widok, zaraz jednak ponownie na nich spojrzał.

                Leo był wyraźnie przybity. Spodziewał się, co go czeka, i przerażenie malowało się na jego twarzy, a dolną wargę zagryzał mocno ze zdenerwowania. Yuuri miał zaczerwienione i zapuchnięte oczy, jak gdyby ostatnio nic nie robił, tylko płakał. Natomiast Seung Gil jak zawsze zachowywał spokój. Na jego policzku widniały ostatnie ślady Jurijowego uderzenia, a skrzydło, które zranił mieczem było opatrzone. Książę przelotnie zerknął na Phichita, który szedł ze spuszczoną głową, po czym zatrzymał się przed swoim królem i skłonił, odchodząc na bok. Pozostali rycerze trzymali dłonie na rękojeściach w razie ewentualnych komplikacji.

                - Jak zapewne wszystkim wiadomo – zaczął Otabek donośnie – zebraliśmy się tu dziś, ażeby wydać wyrok na tych, którzy ośmielili się wedrzeć do królewskiego pałacu i targnąć na życie władcy – tu urwał na chwilę, jakby chciał się przekonać, jakie wrażenie wywarły jego słowa. – Szczęśliwie dzięki wsparciu bogów i pomocy życzliwych mi osób, udało mi się ujść z życiem.

                Wypowiadając te słowa, popatrzył miękko na Jurija, a przez salę przeszedł pierwszy szmer. Altin podniósł się z miejsca.

                - Chciałbym podziękować Radzie za wszelkie zaoferowane sugestie odnośnie natury i wymiaru wyroku – oznajmił – niemniej, jako król Samarkandy, ostateczną decyzję podjąłem sam. Zacznę od Leo de la Iglesii oraz Yuuriego Katsukiego.

                Obaj wróżowie wystąpili do przodu. Otabek zmierzył ich wzrokiem, po czym raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po sali, nim podjął:

                 – Ponieważ w całym zajściu zawinili w niewielkim stopniu, w szczególności zaś Leo, moją decyzją jest ich obu uniewinnić.

                Jurij odwrócił się raptownie ku narzeczonemu. Podobnie postąpił nie mniej zdumiony Chris, a przez salę tronową przebiegła fala pomruków, z których przebijało zaskoczenie, konsternacja i niedowierzanie. Altin zerknął na swojego lorda, który jednym głośnym „Cisza!” zaprowadził porządek wśród zgromadzonych. Chwilę potem król powtórzył wyrok w języku wróżek, tak by i Katsuki go zrozumiał. Phichit podszedł do nich i za zgodą swojego władcy rozkuł obu.

                Yuuri niemal natychmiast zaczął się rzucać, płakać i domagać kary równej Seung Gilowej, jeśli nie gorszej, zaraz jednak został zgarnięty przez Chulanonta oraz Viktora, którzy próbowali go uspokoić na boku. Wróż wtulił się w zszokowanego Nikoforova, szlochając cicho. Wreszcie medyk objął go delikatnie ramieniem i pogładził po plecach.

                Plisiecki spojrzał na Lee, który wyglądał, jakby z barków zdjęto mu wielki ciężar. Nie było wątpliwości, że on nie uniknie kary i że doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę - wziął bowiem głęboki oddech i wyszedł na środek, po czym skłonił się lekko. Jurij wiedział, że chce coś powiedzieć.

                - Wybacz, że się ośmielam, Wasza Królewska Mość – zaczął starszy wróż – ale czy mógłbym ostatni raz porozmawiać z moim księciem?

                Jurij spojrzał na narzeczonego, którego ciemne oczy migotały przyjemnie, jakby wcale nie był zły na niego czy któregokolwiek z jego przyjaciół. Otabek skinął mu głową i gestem dał znać, że wyraża zgodę.

                Młody wróż z drżącym sercem podszedł do swego pobratymcy. Jak powinien się zachować, stając przed kimś, kto przecież za chwilę miał zostać skazany na śmierć? Wszak było to więcej niż pewne! Tymczasem Seung Gil tylko popatrzył na niego ze spokojem oraz smutnym uśmiechem, po czym opadł na jedno kolano.

                - Wasza Książęca Mość – odezwał się po wróżowemu, a na sali mogły ich zrozumieć minimum trzy osoby. Wzbudziło to kolejną falę nieprzychylnych szeptów. – Zanim zostanę osądzony, chciałbym prosić o wybaczenie, iż pozwoliłem sobie na tak zuchwały i nie w pełni przemyślany atak. Nie mógłbym spocząć w pokoju, wiedząc, że wzbudziłem twój gniew.

                - Nie… Nie gniewam się na ciebie – odpowiedział Plisiecki również w ojczystym języku, a obraz przed oczami na chwilę mu się rozmazał. Zamrugał więc, by się uspokoić. – Na początku, owszem byłem zły… ba, wściekły nawet. Ale potem… Potem mi przeszło, bo… Bo wiem, że miałeś na uwadze tylko moje dobro. W końcu zawsze byłeś moim jedynym sprzymierzeńcem we wszystkim i krytykowałeś mnie tylko, gdy to było konieczne. Proszę… proszę, powstań, Seung Gilu Lee.

                Starszy wróż wstał z kolan i spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy księcia. W jego wzroku malowały się wdzięczność i ulga.

                - Będę tęsknił – wyznał Jurij cicho, a po jego policzku spłynęły pierwsze łzy. – Niech… niech Błękitny Smok Nocnego Nieba, strażnik twej duszy, krwi oraz ciała, poprowadzi cię na spokojne pola Kryształowych Wysp, gdzie spoczywają w spokoju wszyscy twoi przodkowie.

                Pożegnał się z przyjacielem, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz i składając pocałunek na jego czole. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego i podziękował. Jurij odwrócił się i ze spuszczoną głową wrócił do Otabka. Czuł na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie, ale nie umiał zdobyć się na to, by je odwzajemnić. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Nie chciał nawet patrzeć na Lee, który wciąż stał na środku, a wszystkie wzbierające z każdą chwilą szepty dotyczyły zapewne jego osoby.

                - Co się tyczy Seung Gila Lee, tego, który zadał bezpośredni cios – podjął tymczasem Otabek, ponownie zyskując uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. – Rada domaga się dlań Kary Śmierci Poprzez Tysiąc Cięć, jako tej, którą zapisano dla królobójców w Kodeksie Samarkandy. – Tu w sali tronowej dało się słyszeć pomruki aprobaty. – Niemniej jednak ja od samego początku miałem tę karę za wyjątkowo niehumanitarną, zbędnie okrutną i nadmiernie upokarzającą. Co więcej, nawet niektórzy z moich doradców, choć początkowo byli przychylni takiemu wyrokowi – Jurij dostrzegł, jak przy tych słowach spojrzenie Otabka zbłądziło w stronę lorda Giacomettiego – z czasem zgłosili swoje wątpliwości, uznając karę za przesadzoną i niehonorową. W tej kwestii zatem odrzucam wniosek Rady.  

                Pomruki i szepty w jednej chwili wezbrały na sile, Altin jednakże jeszcze nie skończył mówić.

                - Co więcej – ciągnął – nie mogę nie brać pod uwagę dwóch arcyistotnych faktów. Po pierwsze – jak wszyscy mogą zobaczyć, wciąż żyję! Trudno zatem skazywać kogoś za królobójstwo, jeżeli nie doszło ono do skutku. I po drugie – cała ta sprawa wynikła z tragicznego w skutkach nieporozumienia. Seung Gil Lee – przy tych słowach Otabek spojrzał na skazanego – był przekonany, że ratuje swojego księcia z rąk okrutnego oprawcy. Nie sposób mu się dziwić, że postąpił tak, jak postąpił – wiem, że przynajmniej niektórzy z was uczyniliby dla mnie dokładnie to samo.

                Jurij kątem oka dostrzegł zdumione spojrzenie Giacomettiego, w którym nagle błysnęło zrozumienie, i z mocno bijącym sercem wbił wzrok w profil Otabka. Władca Samarkandy obiegł wzrokiem salę, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy jego słowa docierają do wszystkich.

                - Biorąc pod uwagę powyższe okoliczności, niniejszym ogłaszam wyrok – oznajmił. – Seung Gil Lee również zostaje uniewinniony.

                Przez pomieszczenie przetoczyła się wezbrana bardziej niż dotąd fala szoku i niedowierzania zmieszanego z oburzeniem. Słychać było podniesione głosy wołające: _Jak to! Uniewinnić niedoszłego królobójcę!? Hańba!_ Sam zainteresowany wydawał się najbardziej wstrząśnięty i wpatrywał się w Otabka wielkimi czarnymi oczyma.

                - CISZA! – tym razem król zmuszony był krzyknąć i odruchowo złapał się za zraniony bok. – Nie mogłem i nie chciałem go skazać przede wszystkim z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze – jak już zresztą mówiłem – Seung Gil Lee robił tylko to, co leżało w jego obowiązkach. Ratował swego księcia. Pamiętajcie, że nic nie jest nigdy ściśle białe albo czarne – to powiedziawszy, dał znak Phichitowi, który podszedł do wróża i zaczął uwalniać go z kajdan. – Na każdą sytuację należy spojrzeć z obu stron. Po drugie zaś – Altin wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Jurija, który ją ujął, choć trochę niepewnie, i podszedł bliżej. – Jak wyglądałbym w oczach mojego narzeczonego, którego poślubię za miesiąc, skazując jego najbliższych przyjaciół na okrutną śmierć?

                Plisiecki spojrzał na Otabka rozszerzonymi w zaskoczeniu oczyma. Ten mrugnął do niego i ucałował jego dłoń. Salą tronową znów wstrząsnęły podniesione głosy, tym razem oskarżające Jurija o rzucenie uroku na króla. Młody władca westchnął tylko i obrzucił przeciągłym spojrzeniem lordów, którzy rzekomo mieli mu pomagać, a zwykle jedynie krytykowali go za każdym razem, gdy sam rozważył argumenty i decydował, nie dopraszając się o ich łaskawą aprobatę.

                - Czy nie w smak wam moja decyzja, Wasze Lordowskie Mości? – zagrzmiał – Może więc i dla was powinienem poszukać stosownej kary w Kodeksie Samarkandy? Wszak sami właśnie przypomnieliście mi, że każdy, kto wystąpi przeciw królowi, zasługuje, by go ukarać? Czy tym zyskam wreszcie wasz szacunek?!

                W sali zapadła taka cisza, jakby król rzucił w tłum toporem.

                - Od Rady oczekuję doradzania, a nie ciągłych sprzeciwów na każdym kroku! Mniemam, że od dziś wszyscy nieprzekonani nie zechcą pojawiać się na zebraniach? Doprawdy, gdzie ja znajdę zastępstwo?

                Cisza nieprzyjemnie mrowiła Jurija pod skrzydłami. Podejrzewał, że zarówno w krainie wróżek, jak w ludzkim królestwie, za plecami każdego stojącego u władzy czyhało stado hien, które tylko czekało, aż będzie okazja go wygryźć. W końcu spotkał się z tym nawet na rodzinnym dworze…

                - Jeśli nie zamierzacie nawet spróbować pojednania z narodem mojego narzeczonego – wznowił tymczasem Otabek – to wasz wybór! Zbiorę wokół siebie ludzi, którzy na pewno doradzą mi lepiej niż wasza zgraja siwobrodych starców, skupiona tylko na własnych przywilejach!

                Kilku mężczyzn wyszło, oburzonych, i Jurij nie do końca wiedział, czy ogłaszanie ich zaręczyn podczas procesu było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Do tego trapiło go jedno.

                - Nie wiedziałem, że ustaliliśmy datę ślubu? – mruknął, zerkając przelotnie na chaos, który zapanował w pomieszczeniu.

              - Ja to zrobiłem. A właściwie to Chris – odpowiedział Otabek, gładząc kciukiem jego dłoń. – Kazał zarezerwować najbliższy wolny termin. A ten wypada akurat za miesiąc.

                Książę wychylił się lekko, by spojrzeć na znienawidzonego dotąd lorda Giacomettiego. Ten jednak udawał, że wcale nie czuje jego szmaragdowego spojrzenia i ze stoickim spokojem przyglądał się kolejnym szlachcicom, w oburzeniu opuszczającym salę tronową. Jednak jego spokój szybko się ulotnił.

                - Viktor! – krzyknął Chris i wskazał na coś palcem. Jurij popatrzył w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Phichita na pół klęczącego na ziemi. W objęciach trzymał nieprzytomnego Seung Gila. Serce księcia zabiło szybciej i podbiegł do nich, tylko o krok wyprzedzony przez Nikiforova.

                Medyk najpierw zbadał puls nieprzytomnego wróża. Sprawdził, czy źrenice reagują na światło i czy jego oddech jest miarowy. Przyłożył jeszcze dłoń do czoła, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie trawi go żadna gorączka lub inna choroba.

                - Zemdlał – wydał werdykt Viktor. – Zwyczajnie zemdlał. I w sumie nie dziwota. Sporo czasu spędził w lochu, był gotowy na śmierć, a tu jeszcze taka bomba…

                Srebrnowłosy spojrzał na księcia znacząco.

                - Ej, ej! Sam do dziś, nie wiedziałem, że za miesiąc wychodzę za mąż – obruszył się Plisiecki.

              - To teraz mało ważne – wtrącił Chulanont, pewnie biorąc omdlałego wróża  na ręce. – Seung Gil potrzebuje odpoczynku. Zabiorę go do swojej komnaty, gdzie w spokoju wypocznie.

                Jurij przytaknął temu i wyprostował się, odprowadzając odchodzącego rycerza uważnym wzrokiem. Lee musiał na krótką chwilę odzyskać świadomość, bo jego dłoń wsunęła się na ramię smagłego mężczyzny i mocno tam zacisnęła.

                Książę westchnął z ulgą, bo koniec końców, wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Spojrzał na pozostałych przyjaciół, którzy w międzyczasie rzucili mu się na szyję. Yuuri wypłakiwał mu się w ramię, a Leo niezręcznie próbował go pocieszać. Skończyło się tym, że roztrzęsionego wróża znów zgarnął Nikiforov, mówiąc, iż poda mu coś na uspokojenie.

**06.**

                Było mu niezwykle dobrze. Ciepło i miękko. Otulał go wyraźny korzenno-orzechowy zapach z nutą piżma, który w pierwszej chwili mógł się wydawać ciężki, ale jemu nad wyraz się spodobał. Był całkiem inny od wilgotnego, stęchłego powietrza lochów, w którym spędził ostatnie tygodnie. Wszystko wydawało się tak cudowne, że aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy już trafił do zaświatów, czy też ma bardzo rzeczywisty sen. Miał przecież zostać skazany na śmierć.

                Te mętne myśli rozwiała dłoń, która przebiegła przez jego ciemne włosy. Zrobiła to delikatnie, ostrożnie, zapewne by go nie zbudzić. Niemniej, ten drobny gest wystarczył, by trybiki jego umysłu zaskoczyły. Zamrugał oczyma, a gdy wzrok mu się wyostrzył, pierwszym, co zobaczył, były srebrne guziki rozpiętej grafitowej kurty, której kurczowo się trzymał. Rozluźnił palce, przesuwając nimi po szorstkim materiale. Dłoń w jego włosach zatrzymała się.

                Seung Gil podniósł głowę i jego spojrzenie spoczęło na smagłym rycerzu, który odwiedzał ich w celi codziennie, przynosząc smaczne jedzenie i ciepłe napoje. Dbał też o jego rany. Wróż pamiętał go, ale w głowie wciąż mu szumiało, a wspomnienia mieszały się. Nie umiał sobie przypomnieć jego imienia, choć miał pewność, że je zna.

                Spróbował podnieść się na łokciu, by nieco lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Natychmiast zawirowało mu w głowie, którą przeszył nieprzyjemny ból, a przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Opadł z powrotem na pierś mężczyzny, chwytając się za skronie i zaciskając powieki.

                - Spokojnie, leż – odezwał się brunet łagodnie. – Jesteś bezpieczny. I niewinny.

              Niewinny. Tak. Teraz pamiętał. Odbył się proces, podczas którego go uniewinniono, choć zasługiwał na karę śmierci. Król Samarkandy był dla niego niezwykle łaskawy - choć z drugiej strony, uzasadnienie wyroku było niezwykle mądre jak na tak młodego władcę. Potem jak przez mgłę pamiętał jeszcze informację o zaręczynach księcia Jurija. Już wtedy zaczęło robić mu się słabo. W pewnej chwili nogi się pod nim ugięły i ostatnie, co zarejestrował, to że wpada w czyjeś ciepłe ramiona. Zapewne jego.

                Lee znów spojrzał na młodzieńca, który posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i odgarnął z twarzy ciemne włosy. Poczuł nagły przypływ frustracji, bo za nic nie mógł przywołać z pamięci jego imienia.

                - Ty… – wyrwało mu się dość niegrzecznie i zmarszczył brwi. Czuł, że ma imię rycerza na końcu języka, ale nijak nie chciało mu nasunąć. Mocno zacisnął wargi ze zdenerwowania.

                - Phichit – odezwał się smagły mężczyzna, najwyraźniej dostrzegając jego rozterkę. – Phichit Chulanont.

                - Pierwszy Rycerz Króla Samarkandy – przypomniał sobie wróż, słysząc nazwisko. – Przepraszam. Mam mętlik w głowie…

                - Nic dziwnego; po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłeś – odparł brunet ze zrozumieniem, a Lee oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – Ważne, że w ogóle mnie pamiętasz.

                - Co z Leo i Yuurim? – spytał Seung Gil, bo bardzo się o nich martwił. Był z całej trójki najstarszy i obu traktował jak braci. Nie miał nikogo poza nimi i swoim księciem.

                - Spokojnie. Zostali uniewinnieni – odpowiedział Chulanont. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Leo rozmawiał już z księciem Jurijem, a następnie przydzielono mu komnatę. Yuuriemu zresztą też, ale nim musiał się najpierw zająć Viktor. Twój przyjaciel był tak rozemocjonowany, że aż potrzeba go było uspokoić. Myślę, że teraz zapewne śpi.

                - To dobrze – westchnął z ulgą wróż.

                - A ty jak się czujesz? – zapytał tymczasem Phichit, marszcząc ciemne brwi. – Jak twoje skrzydło?

                - Muszę zwyczajnie odpocząć. A ze skrzydłem wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział i rozłożył je tak, by rycerz mógł wyraźnie dostrzec opatrunek. – Po tym, jak przyłapał cię tamten mężczyzna, Viktor Nikiforov przychodził i je opatrywał. 

                Phichit skinął, a Seung Gil zmienił pozycję, układając głowę na chłodnej, ale miękkiej poduszce. Przymknął na moment oczy, przekręcając się na brzuch i wtulając w pościel. Wtedy poczuł, jak materac się unosi i kątem oka zobaczył, że mężczyzna wstaje ze swego miejsca na łóżku. Smagły rycerz podszedł do szafy, zdjął kurtę i ją odwiesił. Miecz jednak zostawił przy pasie.

                - Wiesz… Przyrzekłem sobie w duchu, że jeśli król Otabek skazałby cię na Śmierć Poprzez Tysiąc Cięć, to nie bacząc na konsekwencje, poszedłbym na miejsce kaźni i wbił ci sztylet w serce – wyznał, podwijając rękawy koszuli, a Lee z zaskoczeniem poderwał głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – To naprawdę okrutna, męczeńska śmierć, a ja nie mógłbym na to patrzeć.

                - D-Dlaczego? – szepnął do siebie Seung Gil, ale dotarło to do uszu Phichita i na jego ciemne policzki wkradł się lekki rumieniec. Rycerz odchrząknął zmieszany i z podenerwowaniem przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy.

                - J-Jeśli chcesz się odświeżyć, nie krępuj się – rzucił, dramatycznie zmieniając temat, po czym wskazał na balię ustawioną przy parawanie. – Książę Jurij przygotował dla ciebie ubrania na zmianę. I… i możesz dziś tu spać.

                - Kiedy to twój pokój – zauważył wróż.

                - Tak, ale przecież musisz odpocząć, a nie mamy już czasu na szukanie wolnej komnaty – odparł Chulanont trochę niezręcznie. – A ja prześpię się dziś na kanapie, o.

                Lee podążył za jego gestem i ujrzał stojący pod ścianą mebel z białymi obiciami. Spoczywał na nim niewielki stosik ubrań, zapewne przeznaczonych dla niego. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na rycerza.

                - To łóżko jest duże – stwierdził. – Zmieścimy się obaj, prawda?

                - P-Prawda – przytaknął Phichit, znów z lekka się czerwieniąc. – Ale… N-nie będzie cię to krępować?

                - Nie, skądże – odpowiedział Seung Gil ze spokojem. – A ciebie będzie?

                - W sumie jeśli ciebie nie, to mnie też – uznał rycerz i popatrzył na niego. Ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały, po czym smagły mężczyzna odchrząknął. – Pewnie jesteś głodny. Pójdę do kuchni i przyniosę nam coś do jedzenia. A ty nie krępuj się i śmiało weź kąpiel.

                To powiedziawszy, Phichit odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił komnatę. Gdy tylko zniknął, Seung Gil opadł na poduszki i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Schlebiało mu, że ktoś aż tak chce o niego zadbać. Dawno nikt nie był dla niego tak dobry…

                Minęło kilka chwil, nim odważył się wyjść spod ciepłego koca. Wciąż miał na sobie to samo czarne, dopasowane ubranie, co w chwili ataku i nagle poczuł się naprawdę skrępowany i brudny. Długie do ramion włosy były splątane i skrzywił się na samą myśl, jak musiał wyglądać.

                W kilku krokach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od balii, rozebrał się i wszedł do ciepłej, przyjemnie pachnącej sosną wody. Było to niezwykle relaksujące i przyjemne. Zanurzył się, mocząc włosy, i wynurzył dopiero po kilku chwilach. Odgarnął mokre kosmyki z twarzy, po czym przyjrzał się dokładnie swojemu ciału.

                Nadgarstki i kostki miał obtarte, ale nie dziwiło go to ani trochę - w końcu ostatnich kilkanaście dni spędził zakuty w kajdany. Na skórze widniało też kilka siniaków i zadrapań, ale były niczym w porównaniu z blizną, ciągnącą się od prawego biodra i dalej w górę przez brzuch i pierś, aż do żeber po lewej stronie. Była to jedyna pamiątka, jaka pozostała mu po ataku ludzi na wróżki podczas wojny o Samarkandę. O mało wówczas nie zginął. Szczęśliwie, jakieś życzliwe mu wróżki rozpoznały go i uratowały mu życie, a następnie zabrały do Puszczy Savieckiej i przedstawiły nowym tamtejszym władcom.

                Potrząsnął głową, odsuwając od siebie jak najdalej wszystkie te bolesne wspomnienia i wyszedł z kąpieli. Czuł się świeżo i dobrze. Wysuszył ciało oraz włosy, po czym podszedł przyjrzeć się ubraniom. Czekała na niego długa, jedwabna szata w granatowym odcieniu, odsłaniająca plecy oraz ramiona. Lee uśmiechnął się, widząc jej odcień - Jurij zawsze dobierał mu wszystko pod kolor jego łusek, co w gruncie rzeczy było dość zabawne. Ubrał się, zawiązując kokardkę pod szyją i wygładził materiał.

                Było mu lekko i wygodnie. Dawno nie czuł się tak nieskrępowany ubiorem; do takich właśnie strojów przywykł, gdy zaś musiał się przestawić na te bardziej dopasowane, był skrępowany i spięty. Łuski okrywające jego ciało były teraz doskonale widoczne. Poza twarzą, pokrywały też linię jego kręgosłupa. Znajdowały się u nasady skrzydeł, zachodząc na nie, a także na ramionach i łokciach.

                Drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Phichit z tacą. Seung Gil odwrócił się ku niemu, obserwując, jak kopniakiem zamyka za sobą drzwi i podchodzi do stolika.

                - Przyniosłem trochę kanapek i owoców. Poprosiłem też Viktora, by zaparzył herbatę z ziół, żebyś lepiej spał dziś w nocy – mówił, przestawiając naczynia z tacy na stolik, po czym wreszcie podniósł na niego wzrok. – Woooow. Wyglądasz obłędnie.

                Wróż uciekł spojrzeniem, czując, jak zaczynają go piec policzki. On? Obłędny? To chyba jakieś nieporozumienie.

                - To znaczy… No. Wyglądasz bardzo… Wróżowo? – zaczął się jąkać rycerz. – Jeszcze te łuski. Są… One są prawdziwe?

                - Tak – odpowiedział Lee, podchodząc bliżej i siadając na krześle, które odsunął dla niego Chulanont. – Masz może coś do czesania?

                - Ach tak, mam – zapewnił go rycerz czym prędzej. – Jedz, jedz. Rozczeszę ci włosy.

                - Nie musisz – odezwał się Seung Gil, szukając wzrokiem smagłego mężczyzny, który zdążył już rzucić się na poszukiwania grzebienia. – Sam mogę to zrobić…

                - Nie. Ja się tym zajmę – odparł z twardą nutą w głosie Phichit, a wróż, który nie miał większej ochoty się z nim spierać, pozwolił mu na to. O dziwo, rycerz poczynał sobie z dużą wprawą; Lee prawie w ogóle nie czuł szarpnięć grzebienia. Następnie odkrył, że zapleciono mu warkocz, aby włosy nie splątały się ponownie podczas snu. Nie umknęło też jego uwadze, że Phichit kilkakrotnie przesunął palcami po łuskach zdobiących jego kark. Za każdym razem wróż uśmiechał się pod nosem, bo czuł, iż budzi w młodzieńcu fascynację.

                - Dziękuję – odpowiedział Lee z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy Chulanont skończył. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zakłopotane: „Nie ma za co”. Seung Gil skończył jeść, dopił herbatę i wstał od stołu. Niepewnie wszedł na łóżko i zakopał się pod kocem.

                Przez długi czas udawał, że śpi, wsłuchując się w krzątaninę Phichita. Jednak już wkrótce poczuł, jak materac ugina się za jego plecami. Rycerz porządnie go okrył, po czym zapewne sam poszedł spać. Lee jeszcze jakiś czas leżał plecami do niego, wsłuchując się w cykanie świerszczy. Dopiero potem otworzył oczy.

                W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła były polana dogasające w kominku. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, spoglądając w spokojną twarz śpiącego młodzieńca. Ten człowiek zrobił dla niego tak wiele dobrego, że Seung Gil nie miał pojęcia, jak zdoła mu się odwdzięczyć. Wyciągnął tylko dłoń i opuszkami palców musnął jego policzek.

                - Dziękuję – powtórzył cicho, po czym westchnął, ponownie zamykając oczy. Tym razem zasnął na dobre, z myślą, że ludzie faktycznie nie są tacy źli, jakby mogło się zdawać.

**07.**

                Seung Gil szybko doszedł do siebie. Po nocy przespanej u Phichita dostał własną komnatę oraz szafę pełną wygodnych ubrań, które niezwykle mu się podobały. Odbył też długą rozmowę ze swoim księciem, który ze szczegółami wytłumaczył mu całą obecną sytuację i to, jak do niej doszło. Starszemu wróżowi ulżyło, gdy ponownie usłyszał, że Otabek uratował Jurija, pomógł mu wrócić do zdrowia, a potem przystał na małżeństwo, by wesprzeć go w walce z królową Anyą. Lee ucieszyło też, że ci dwaj zakochali się w sobie. To rzadko się zdarzało wśród wróżek: choć nikogo nie dziwiło posiadanie wielu mężów lub żon, taki stan jak zakochanie był jednak czymś szczególnym.

                Wróż postanowił więc osobiście przeprosić króla Samarkandy, który zrobił tak wiele dla ich niewielkiego państewka i ich samych. Seung Gil na własnej skórze doświadczył jego mądrości i dobroci. Fakt, że mógł się teraz przechadzać korytarzami pałacu w pięknej, zwiewnej szacie w odcieniach złota i błękitu, przyprawiał go w równym stopniu o wdzięczność, jak o poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia.

                Stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu, zza których dało się słyszeć przytłumioną rozmowę. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien przeszkadzać, ale uznał, że skoro już zebrał się na odwagę i dotarł aż tutaj, to nie może teraz zawrócić. Zapukał krótko, ale energicznie. Po chwili usłyszał zaproszenie, więc nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

                Przy biurku stał Jurij, wyraźnie naburmuszony - Otabek zaś uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie, drapiąc go po brodzie, jakby książę był wyjątkowo niesfornym kociakiem, a ten gest miał go ułagodzić. Lee uśmiechnął się na ten widok, bo w rzeczy samej, jego młody suzeren nierzadko zachowywał się jak kocię.

                - Wasza Książęca Mość – skłonił się Jurijowi. – Wasza Królewska Mość – i Otabkowi oddał honory. – Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkodziłem w czymś ważnym.

                - To nie była jakaś niezwykle poważna dyskusja – odparł król Samarkandy, zwracając się ku niemu. Wciąż był blady, ale kolory zaczęły wracać na jego twarz. – Jurij upiera się tylko, że powinienem nadal leżeć w łóżku.

                - Myślę, że może mieć trochę racji – przyznał Lee. – Wciąż nie wyglądasz na w pełni zdrowego, Panie.

                - Ale czuję się na tyle dobrze, by zadbać o sprawy państwa, którymi nie może się zająć nikt inny – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo, jakby wiedział, że Seung Gil go zrozumie. I w rzeczy samej – były kwestie, które leżały wyłącznie w gestii obecnie panującego władcy, toteż starszy wróż skinął głową, przyznając Altinowi rację.

                - W pierwszej kolejności powinienem zapanować nad Radą, która chwilowo jest w rozsypce – westchnął król, opadając na oparcie fotela. – Chyba przyjdzie mi wybrać nowych członków. Po tamtej konfrontacji w dniu procesu kilku lordów bardzo ostentacyjnie okazało swoje święte oburzenie na zaistniały stan rzeczy… więc to będzie chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie. Doprawdy miewam już dość tych starych dziadków, przynajmniej niektórych…

                - Niemniej, oni znają twoje królestwo dłużej niż ty, więc na pewno pomogą – zauważył Lee. – Pozostawiłbym więc tych, którzy są ci przychylni. Resztę zastąpiłbym młodszymi ludźmi, ale takimi, którym ufasz, jak Lord Giacometti czy choćby Phichit – zaproponował, a Otabek wyprostował się, słuchając jego słów. – Na ile mi wiadomo, Phichit Chulanont jest twoim Pierwszym Rycerzem, prawda? Zakładam więc, że dobrze zna twoją armię, zapewne lepiej nawet niż ty. Sądzę, że w sprawach wojennych czy związanych z taktyką jego rady mogą być nieocenione podczas zebrań Rady.

                - Dziękuję za sugestię, rozważę ją – Altin skinął z namysłem, po czym posłał wróżowi nieodgadnione spojrzenie. – Może i ciebie powinienem uczynić swoim doradcą, oczywiście, jeśli Jurij zechce się tobą podzielić?

                - N-nie ma takiej potrzeby – wyjąkał Lee, w jednej chwili się czerwieniąc. – I przepraszam, Wasza Królewska Mość, jeśli posunąłem się za daleko… przywykłem do doradzania księciu Jurijowi i odruchowo zareagowałem tak, jak na naszym dworze. A przecież nie przyszedłem tu dawać ci rad. Chciałem osobiście przeprosić za to, że cię zaatakowałem i podobnie jak księcia Jurija, prosić o wybaczenie.

                - Przecież już to zrobiłem, uniewinniając cię – odpowiedział Otabek, a Jurij położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie działałeś z wrogości do mojej osoby czy państwa. Chciałeś tylko uratować swojego księcia. Rozumiem to i nie mam do ciebie żalu o to, że zadałeś cios. Choć muszę przyznać… nadawałeś się do tego idealnie.

                - Dlaczego, jeśli mogę spytać? – Ostatnie zdanie zaskoczyło wróża.

                - Przez twoje łuski. – Król Samarkandy wskazał na jego twarz. – Gdyby nie one, nie rozproszyłbym się tak łatwo. Są prawdziwe?

                - Tak. Należę do bardzo starej rasy Smoczych Wróżek – wyjaśnił Lee.

                - Nie wiedziałem, że wróżki dzielą się na różne rasy – Otabek zmarszczył brwi. – Nie czytałem o tym w żadnej księdze.

                - I nie przeczytasz – zapewnił go wróż. – Jestem ostatni. Całą moją linię wyrżnięto podczas Wojny o Samarkandę.

                - Och – wyrwało się królowi, który nieco się zmieszał, i Seung Gil poczuł, że zapewne przekroczył granicę.

                - Proszę mi wybaczyć – odezwał się podenerwowany. – Nie chciałem, by zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie. Wszak wydarzenia te miały miejsce ponad półtora tysiąclecia temu i Wasza Królewska Mość nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego. Ja jestem głęboko wdzięczny za uniewinnienie mnie i moich przyjaciół oraz uratowanie mojego królewicza. Naprawdę.

                Skłonił się nisko, mocno zażenowany tym, jak musiała zabrzmieć jego poprzednia wypowiedź. Nie chciał, żeby narzeczony Jurija myślał o nim źle. Nie chciał być brany za potencjalnego wroga, który chce się zemścić za wymordowanie mu rodziny. Nie takie miał intencje.

                - No już, już. Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go Otabek, więc wróż wyprostował się, spoglądając na rozmówcę ze skruchą. – Nic wielkiego się nie stało, ale w wolnej chwili chętnie z tobą porozmawiam i posłucham o Smoczych Wróżkach, jeśli tylko zechcesz się tym ze mną podzielić.

                - Ależ oczywiście. Będę czekał na wezwanie – odparł czym prędzej Lee, ponownie się kłaniając. – Pójdę już. Nie będę więcej przeszkadzał. Proszę odpoczywać, Wasza Wysokość.

                - O to nie musisz się martwić – stwierdził Altin i spojrzał na Jurija. – Jestem pod dobrą opieką.

                - No raczej! – Książę dumnie wypiął pierś, a Seung Gil uśmiechnął się lekko, jeszcze raz im się pokłonił i wyszedł z gabinetu.

                Westchnął z ulgą. Miał wrażenie, jakby zdjęto z niego ogromny ciężar, który od dłuższego czasu spoczywał mu na barkach. Przyszedł do królewskich komnat, bowiem nie chciał, by Otabek był o nim złego zdania, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że niepotrzebnie się przejmował podobnymi błahostkami. Król Samarkandy był niezwykle mądry i wyrozumiały jak na swój młody wiek. Lee był pod wrażeniem.

                - Ej, ty tam! – usłyszał gdzieś z boku, a kiedy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, dostrzegł grupkę pięciu rycerzy. – Czy to aby nie ty próbowałeś nam zabić króla, a teraz chadzasz sobie po korytarzach jak gdyby nigdy nic?

                Seung Gil odwrócił głowę, decydując się zignorować tę zaczepkę. To zawsze pomagało: po kilku obelgach w końcu dawano mu spokój. Ruszył więc dalej w swoją stronę – jak się jednak okazało, tym razem się pomylił. Nie uszedł nawet kilku kroków, a poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy. Napastnicy trafili go w skrzydła, które przeszył nieprzyjemny ból, a w oczach Lee aż pociemniało. Skrzywił się i z jękiem upadł na kolana.

                Jeden z prześladowców niemal natychmiast znalazł się za nim i wykręcił mu dłonie za plecy. Pozostała czwórka obeszła wróża ze wszystkich stron, spoglądając na niego wrogo. Stojący po prawej szatyn o przenikliwych, szarych oczach, brutalnie złapał go za włosy.

              - Słuchaj, kiedy się do ciebie mówi, ty barbarzyńsko dziwko – wycedził lodowato, wkręcając dłoń w ciemne kosmyki. – Myślisz, że pozwolimy ci tak po prostu odejść? Może i król cię uniewinnił, ale my chętnie cię ukarzemy.

                - O tak! – zarechotał nieprzyjemnie inny z mężczyzn. – Z przyjemnością cię potniemy. Na drobne kawałeczki.

                - Puśćcie mnie! Zostawcie! – Seung Gil targnął się, wyrzucając nogi przed siebie, po czym zaczął wierzgać i kopać, ale zaraz znów oberwał drzewcem włóczni, a kolejny z napastników okrakiem usiadł mu na udach.

                Był to blondyn, który podwinął rękawy szarej kurty, po czym chwycił za szatę na piersi Lee. Szarpnął mocno cienki materiał, a złote guziki puściły, odsłaniając ciało wróża. Resztki ubioru zsunęły się z ramion.

                - Fuuuuj! Patrzcie tylko, cały jest w tych okropnych łuskach! – krzyknął z obrzydzeniem mężczyzna i dźgnął go palcem pod żebro. – I jaką ma obleśną bliznę, aż się chce rzygać… Myślicie, że ktoś go kiedyś ruchał…?

                - Kto by chciał brać taką dziwkę? – prychnął szatyn, po czym znów pociągnął Lee za włosy, a w wolną dłoń złapał podbródek. – Ale wiesz, my ci chętnie pokażemy, jak to jest. Przekonasz się, gdzie twoje miejsce. A teraz ssij.

                Szatyn wepchnął palce w jego usta, a serce zatłukło w piersi Seung Gila jak szalone. Był przerażony tym, co mogło się stać już za chwilę. To… to było jeszcze gorsze, niż wszystko, przez co przechodził w młodości, tuż po najeździe ludzi. Wtedy… wtedy tylko widywał, co czasem robiono innym i budziło to w nim lęk i obrzydzenie. Nie miał doświadczenia w tych sprawach; nigdy z nikim się nie kochał. A teraz naprawdę bał się tego wszystkiego. I dlatego tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru poddawać się bez walki, zacisnął więc zęby na palcach, które tkwiły tak głęboko, że przyprawiały go o odruch wymiotny. 

                - AUUUU! Ugryzł mnie! – wrzasnął rycerz i w następnej chwili wymierzył wróżowi siarczysty policzek. – Ty kurwo… Zaraz ci pokażę, gdzie twoje miejsce!

                Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał Lee prosto w twarz, po czym raptownie puścił jego włosy. Seung Gil załkał głośno i spróbował się wyszarpnąć, gdy nagle poczuł dłoń na swoim kroczu. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Krzyknął, ile sił w płucach, czując na sobie dłonie, błądzące po jego piersi i sunące ku wewnętrznej stronie ud. Nie chciał tego, tak bardzo nie chciał, ale nie był w stanie się im wyrwać.

                - Nie drzyj mordy…! – wysyczał mu do ucha prowodyr całego zajścia. – I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy, szmato!  A teraz czas na najlepsze…

                Szatyn rozpiął spodnie i opuścił do połowy ud. Zaczął się zaspokajać, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z przerażonego wróża, któremu w oczach stanęły łzy i cały drżał ze strachu. W następnej chwili na krtani Lee zacisnęła się dłoń, a w usta został wepchnięty członek szatyna. Był tak głęboko, że dotknął ścianki jego gardła, co wywołało u Seung Gila kolejny odruch wymiotny. Zaczął się krztusić, łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach… i wtedy po korytarzu poniósł się donośny głos.

                - Co tu się dzieje?!

                Wszyscy rycerze poderwali się jakby na rozkaz, raptownie odsuwając się od niego. Seung Gil rozkaszlał się, łapczywie łapiąc oddech i próbując się okryć resztkami podartego ubrania. Dopiero po chwili podniósł wzrok na tego, który uratował go od niechybnego gwałtu. Był to Phichit, na twarzy którego szok mieszał się z wściekłością. Wróż poczuł zażenowanie, że młodzieniec był świadkiem takiej sytuacji. Uciekł wzrokiem.  

                - Seung Gilu Lee – odezwał się łagodnie jego wybawca, więc odważył się ponownie na niego spojrzeć. Smagły rycerz wyciągał do niego dłoń. Lee podniósł się nieco chwiejnie, pozwolił przyciągnął bliżej i objąć bezpiecznym ramieniem.

                - Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – ponowił swoje pytanie oburzony Phichit.

                - Kapitanie Chulanont… – zaczął pojednawczo jeden z napastników, a Lee osłupiał. Kapitan?! Przecież Phichit wyglądał tak młodo. Nawet jeśli nosił tytuł Pierwszego Rycerza, Seung Gil nie spodziewał się, że jest już kapitanem…

                - Nie kapitanuj mi tu, Marcusie – odezwał się tymczasem rycerz lodowatym tonem. Wróż nigdy takiego u niego nie słyszał.  – Czy macie pojęcie, co zrobiliście?

                - Chcieliśmy tylko pokazać tej barbarzyńskiej wróżce, gdzie jej miejsce – wtrącił szatyn z lekceważeniem. Lee poznał jego głos.

                - To wróż, jakbyś nie zauważył. Po pierwsze, jest bardziej cywilizowany i ma więcej oleju w głowie niż ty i cała ta banda razem wzięta – skarcił ich Chulanont ostro. – Po drugie, to kapłan księcia Jurija. A on, jak zapewne wiecie, jest narzeczonym króla. Który swoją drogą za chwilę dowie się o wszystkim. I w najlepszym wypadku zostaniecie zdegradowani. A teraz rozejść się. Zakazuję wam opuszczać koszary do odwołania!

                Seung Gil usłyszał tylko, jak grupka szybkim krokiem odchodzi. Dopiero gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że zniknęli za rogiem korytarza, pozwolił, by emocje wreszcie wzięły górę. Rozpłakał się, mocno wtulając się w pierś Phichita, który objął go w talii i próbował uspokoić, głaszcząc dłonią po plecach oraz szepcząc do ucha uspokajające słowa.

                - Już dobrze. Już po wszystkim – powtórzył po raz kolejny Chulanont, ostrożnie odsuwając wróża na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. Lee cały drżał ze strachu, łzy spływały mu po policzkach, a spod poszarpanego ubrania wyglądała jasna skóra pokryta łuskami. Rycerzowi wydało się też, że dostrzegł zasinienie na brzuchu i zaczął się obawiać, że Seung Gila pobito… o ile nie spotkało go coś jeszcze gorszego.

                - Cśśśś. No już, spokojnie – ponowił, zdejmując z siebie kurtę i otulając nią ramiona wróża. Ten prosty gest sprawił, że Lee spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami, powoli się wyciszając.

                - Zrobili ci krzywdę? – zapytał Phichit, najdelikatniej, jak umiał. – Uderzyli? A… a może zrobili coś innego…?

                Nie umiał zapytać wprost, czy go zgwałcili; nie chciało mu to przejść przez gardło, ale sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby skrzywdzić Seung Gila w ten sposób sprawiała, że rycerzowi ciemniało w oczach i wzbierała w nim żądza mordu. Wróż jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, podchodząc o krok bliżej i zaciskając dłoń na jego koszuli.

                - N-Nie. T-to znaczy… Uderzyli mnie w plecy. W skrzydła – wyjąkał ze spuszczoną głową. – D-Drzewcem włóczni. I… I dotykali. A potem ten szatyn… On…

                - To widziałem. Nie musisz o tym mówić – przerwał mu Phichit, wiedząc, do czego zmierza. Lee tylko skinął głową, po czym znów się w niego wtulił i rozpłakał.

                Rycerz był w szoku. Pierwszy raz widział tak rozbitego wróża, który przecież nawet w obliczu śmierci był spokojny jak woda na jeziorze w bezwietrzny dzień. Objął go mocno w pasie, chcąc dodać otuchy, a potem wziął na ręce jak dziecko. Stanie na środku korytarza nie miało wiele sensu, więc, nie zastanawiając się długo, stwierdził, że zabierze go do siebie.

                Szedł pewnie przed siebie z wysoko podniesioną głową. Na sobie czuł spojrzenie Seung Gila, który wczepił się dłońmi w jego koszulę, a po chwili ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi. Ciepły oddech wróża muskał jego skórę, przyprawiając go o przyjemne dreszcze.

                W rycerzu znów wezbrała złość, gdy dostrzegł Chrisa, nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka. Był pewien, iż lord rzuci jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, w stylu: _Widzę, że się doigrał, snując się po zamku i kusząc._ A przecież Lee wcale taki nie był. Zawsze skromny, najczęściej z zakrytymi ramionami, a nawet szyją. Jedynym odsłoniętym miejscem były plecy i to nie całe – ot, tylko na tyle, by mógł swobodnie poruszać skrzydłami. 

                - Co się stało? – zapytał Giacometti, przystając. Phichit spiorunował go wzrokiem.

                - A tobie co niby do tego? – warknął w odpowiedzi.

                - Przecież widzę, że coś zaszło – nie dał się sprowokować Chris. – I to nie byle co.

                - To twoja wina – wyrzucił mu rycerz gniewnie. Wiedział, że zapewne przesadza, ale nie panował w tej chwili nad emocjami. – To ty od samego początku na każdym kroku powtarzasz, jakie to wróżki są okropne, i że jedyne, co potrafią, to kusić i rzucać uroki. Spójrz! – wskazał skinieniem głowy na wróża w swoich ramionach. – Spójrz, do czego to doprowadziło! Pięciu rycerzy rzuciło się na niego, obezwładniło i prawie zgwałciło.

                - Co takiego?! – Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, a Phichit aż się zdumiał, widząc szczere oburzenie na twarzy Giacomettiego. - Przecież to skandal! Trzeba natychmiast powiedzieć o tym Otabkowi!

\- Ty nie musisz zaprzątać sobie tym głowy – prychnął młody kapitan niezbyt uprzejmie. – Sam doniosę o tym Jego Królewskiej Mości.

To powiedziawszy, zrobił krok do przodu, próbując wyminąć lorda, ale ten złapał go za ramię.

\- Czekaj! – rzucił. – Wiem, że mi nie ufasz. I przyznaję, miałem i wciąż mam swoje wątpliwości, ale dzięki niemu – tu wskazał na Lee – nauczyłem się ich szanować. I nie chcę, by ktokolwiek z nich padł ofiarą takiego zbydlęcenia. Nic tego nie usprawiedliwia.

Phichit zawahał się. Priorytetem powinno być dla niego w tej chwili dobro Seung Gila, ale czy mógł mieć pewność, że Chris…

\- Obiecuję, że powiem Otabkowi o wszystkim i tak do niego idę. – Giacometti pokazał zwój, który trzymał w dłoniach. – Wiesz, którzy to byli?

                - Em… Marcus, Leon i Jason z Malvidy, Franklin z Pawary, a prowokatorem zdecydowanie był Anton z Brasii – wyrecytował Phichit, bowiem dobrze znał całą piątkę. – Ale…

                - Żadnych ale – przerwał mu Chris. – Zostaw to mnie. Ty powinieneś zająć się panem Lee. Potrzebuje teraz opieki.

                Giacometti wyminął go zdecydowanym krokiem, a on spojrzał za nim zszokowany. Postanowił jednak usłuchać i skierował się prosto do swojego pokoju. Łokciem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Podszedł do łóżka, po czym delikatnie ułożył wróża na materacu. Ten jednak nie chciał go puścić, wciąż kurczowo ściskając materiał jego koszuli.

                - Jesteśmy już u mnie – szepnął Phichit łagodnie, jedną ręką obejmując pewnie talię Lee, a drugą zdejmując swoją kurtę z jego ramion. Materiał rozdartego ubrania ponownie się zsunął, odsłaniając ciało Seung Gila, gdy wróż układał się na posłaniu. To wtedy rycerz znów dostrzegł ów cień na brzuchu, który po bliższym przyjrzeniu się okazał się być rozległą blizną. Nie miał jednak okazji lepiej się jej przyjrzeć, bo Lee przewrócił się na bok i zwinął w kłębek.

                Phichit westchnął - to był naprawdę przykry widok. Nakrył wróża kocem, by nie było mu zimno i przysiadł na brzegu materaca.

                - Kiedy dzieje się coś złego, to ty mi zawsze pomagasz – odezwał się Seung Gil cicho.

                - Wydaje ci się – odparł rycerz, odgarniając z twarzy wróża ciemne kosmyki. Dopiero teraz zobaczył tworzący się na jego policzku siniec. Od razu sięgnął po maść, którą zawsze trzymał przy łóżku. Dla niego obtłuczenia były czymś normalnym.

                - Gdy siedziałem w lochu, to ty mi pomagałeś – podjął wróż, gdy Phichit smarował jego policzek. – Po wyroku, kiedy zemdlałem, ty mnie złapałeś i przyniosłeś tutaj. Wiem, bo Jurij mi powiedział. Pozwoliłeś mi wtedy spać. A teraz jeszcze to…

                - Może jakaś siła wyższa kieruje mną w takich chwilach – stwierdził Chulanont półżartem. – Dlatego zawsze wkraczam we właściwym momencie.

                - Może – mruknął Lee. – Mogę… Mogę tu zostać?

                - Oczywiście – przytaknął Phichit. – Jak długo tylko zechcesz. A teraz spróbuj odpocząć.

                - Ale będziesz tu, jak się obudzę? – spytał dla pewności Seung Gil.

                - Będę, będę, obiecuję – zapewnił go rycerz. – Odpoczywaj.

                Wróż zamknął oczy i nie minęło kilka chwil, a jego oddech wyrównał się, a on sam zasnął. Phichit westchnął ciężko i postanowił wykorzystać okazję - uznał, że mimo zapewnień Chrisa, sam przejdzie się do Otabka. Podniósł się z materaca i skierował do drzwi. Gdy jednak je otworzył, na progu ujrzał księcia Jurija. Stał z wyciągniętą dłonią, jakby właśnie miał zapukać. Oddychał ciężko, najwyraźniej całą trasę do komnat Chulanonta pokonał biegiem. Na jego twarzy strach mieszał się ze złością.

                - Wasza Książęca Mość – powitał go Phichit, przepuszczając w drzwiach. Książę szybkim krokiem podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

                - Co z nim? – zapytał, odwracając się i spoglądając na rycerza. – Co… co oni mu zrobili…? Chris nie powiedział nam nic poza tym, co ty mu przekazałeś. Czy… czy oni zrobili mu krzywdę?

                - Nie. Na szczęście nie. Tylko go obezwładnili i dotykali, ale nic poza tym – Chulanont postanowił oszczędzić Jurijowi historii z członkiem Antona, wiedząc, że młody wróż sam przez to przechodził. – Jest troszkę poobijany. Ma parę siniaków tu i ówdzie. Poza tym był naprawdę przerażony. Nie widziałem go w takiej rozsypce nawet podczas procesu…

                - To pewnie przez jego przeszłość – westchnął Plisiecki, a widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, wznowił. – To generalnie długa historia i sam nie znam szczegółów, ale kiedy ludzie najechali na Samarkandę, pojmano go i odsprzedano jakiejś grupie kuglarzy za marne grosze. Robił tam za główną atrakcję, każdy mógł go dotknąć. A jego _panowie_ – wróż z ironią wypowiedział ostatnie słowo – nie traktowali go jak człowieka, a jak zwierzę. Bili, znęcali się, karmili ochłapami.

                - To okropne – stwierdził Phichit, a w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl. – To stąd… Czy to przez to ma tę bliznę? Bo ma, prawda? Na brzuchu.

                - Więc już widziałeś? – zapytał królewicz.

                - Tylko skrawek – przyznał.

                - Tak. Ciężko go ranili, gdy uciekał – odparł Jurij. – Miał rozcięcie od biodra aż po żebra – narysował na swoim ciele linię ciągnącą się od prawej strony ku lewej i przecinającą brzuch oraz pierś. – O mało co wtedy nie umarł. Ale o tym też wiem tylko z opowieści.

                - Rozumiem – rzekł cicho rycerz, przebiegając palcami ciemne włosy. Nie spodziewał się tak bolesnych wydarzeń w przeszłości Lee. Wróż wydawał się być dostojnym, szlachetnym panem. Phichit dostrzegał też w nim tę szczególną delikatność, która zawsze towarzyszyła książętom. Miał ją Otabek, miał ją książę Emil, książę Michele, a także książę Jurij. Seung Gil naprawdę wydawał się być wysoko urodzoną wróżką.

                Przeciągłe westchnienie królewicza przecięło ciszę.

                - Gdyby tylko ktoś mógł mieć na niego oko, byłbym spokojniejszy – jęknął wyraźnie przygnębiony Plisiecki.

                - Ja mogę – wyrwał się Phichit, oferując swoją pomoc. – Tylko wydaj mi rozkaz.

                - Nie, nie wiem, czy mogę – zmieszał się Jurij, zaskoczony taką otwartością i chęcią pomocy. – Jestem tylko narzeczonym Otabka. Nie mam jeszcze korony.

                - Więc mnie poproś. Jak przyjaciela – zaproponował rycerz.

                - Um… Czy mógłbyś mieć oko na Seung Gila? – zapytał blondyn. – Proszę?

                - Ależ oczywiście. Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział Chulanont i uśmiechnął się. – A czy ty mógłbyś przekazać królowi Otabkowi, że jak tylko Seung Gil poczuje się lepiej, przyjdę z nim i opowie mu o całym zajściu?

                - Oczywiście – Jurij przytaknął i skierował się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze tuż przy drzwiach, spoglądając w jego ciemne oczy. – Dziękuję. Jesteś naprawdę dobry.

                - Nie masz za co. I zrobię to wielką przyjemnością – zapewnił go.

                - Zauroczyłeś się, prawda? – zapytał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem książę.

                - Nie! – rzucił Phichit zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, a na jego twarz wypłynął rumieniec. Jurij tylko zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i wyszedł; rycerz zaś podrapał się po głowie i popatrzył na śpiącego wróża. Cóż. Może faktycznie się trochę zauroczył. Chyba nawet bardziej niż trochę.


End file.
